


Together, Love

by therollyjogger



Series: True Love, Love [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therollyjogger/pseuds/therollyjogger
Summary: After Emma broke the curse that kept her kingdom in the small town of Storybook, she did not expect the turn her life was to take. Along with her husband, and true love, Killian, she journeys to other lands and finds out what it means to be the savior. When the past catches up with them, will they be able to figure out what being true love really means?





	1. Chapter 1

Emma was eight when she first experienced the feeling of drowning. She was at a pool party, one that she was not invited to. She was only there because a foster girl in the home was invited, and the  foster mom made her take Emma too. 

In reality, ten year old Emma did not want to go much; she didn’t have friends, and she didn’t know how to swim. So when everyone jumped into the pool, Emma did not want to be the only one sitting at the edge. So she jumped into the pool, but swimming was a lot harder than she thought  it was. 

For a moment, she was floating back up to the surface of the pool, but that moment only lasted a second; the next she was sinking. Kicking her arms and legs proved to be futile, her body was too heavy, and the water too powerful. It pulled her under. 

The panic hit her hard, she could not swim up, and everyone else was at the other side of the pool. No one noticed her. She had no air, there was only water. The water stung as it filled her lungs, and everything was about to go black, when a mom noticed her. 

Emma coughed up the water, but the panic was still there. 

That is how Emma felt at the moment. After seeing Killian pale and stiff on the hospital bed, the feeling of anxiety and panic hit her. She was too late. There was nothing she could so, she was drowning, helpless to go up to the surface. Gasping for air she had thrown herself on his lifeless body, only to kiss life back into him. 

The curse as real, somehow, and she broke it. True love. It was real. And she had it, with KIllian. 

Emma continued hugging Killian after everyone left the room to do to their own reunions. Henry was crushed between her chest, and Killian’s still bare chest. His hand was running soothingly through her hair. To believe that he was the one who had just died, and he was comforting her. “It’s okay love, I’m here” he murmured. 

“I’m sorry” she cried. He shook his head “It’s okay. It sounds crazy even to me” he pulled back and Henry tucked his head into Killian’s shoulder. Emma hoped he didn’t completely understand what had happened. Although now, she knew, Henry was special, like she was. 

“I didn’t know what to do, so I went to Gold, but he had no intention of helping” she explained her frantic day. “You didn’t need his help, it was you all along” he said. 

“I can’t believe all of this is true” Emma said as she wiped her face from tears “That all those people down there are actual fairy tale characters”. Emma picked up the hook from where it rested on the hospital bed. “And you’re Hook” she said looking at him. “Aye” he placed his hand over hers “This hook is real, I am him. I was Hook, for many years. Now that everyone is awake, I doubt many people will like me”. He knew it was a possibility, especially Emma’s parents…

“I don’t care, I like you” she said. “I thought you loved me?” he teased grabbing her around the waist. “Well, I think what I just did is a lifetime guarantee”. He smiled. “I love you too”. Henry reached out his arms to Emma and she took him. 

“How did you know?” he asked her “How did you know that it would work?” 

“Honestly? I didn’t. I just remembered how Henry told me I would know here” she said placing a hand over his heart “And I believed in what you said. True love”. She caressed Henry’s cheek as he snuggled into her chest. 

“I should’ve believed both of you guys” Emma said looking at them “although I can’t say I’ll accept every crazy thing that happens now”. Killian leaned down and kissed her. They stood there for a few moments before Killian stepped back. 

“You have to see them” Emma knew who he was talking about. “I know, but, it’s Mary Margaret and David” Emma replied “I still can’t wrap my mind about them being my parents. They’re my age!” she exclaimed. “I know, they were literally frozen here for 28 years, just like I was” Killian said “But they love you, and you’ve wondered your whole life why they left you. Now you know why. You have to go to them” 

“I will but, I just want to be here with you two for a little longer” Emma said. “Of course love” he said wrapping her up in another embrace. 

After breaking apart again, Emma helped Killian dress back into his normal clothes. Despite his protests, he was feeling rather sluggish. When Emma got to his brace, she didn't know what to do. 

“Which one will you...” she trailed off. Killian understood what she meant. “I’m a bit out of practice” he admitted as he held the hook. Emma saw doubt flash across his face, “Hey, what’s wrong” she asked him placing a hand on his cheek. “I, I want to tell you who I am, who I was. There’s a lot you don’t know. A lot that I wished you never had to, but there are people here who know me, him” he struggled to get the words out “I don’t want you finding something out before I tell you myself” he said. 

“You know I don’t really care right” she said turning his gaze to hers “I know the basics, Hook is a villain, you were” she cautiously looked up at him “I know you had to do things to earn that title” 

“Aye, love, I did. I wasn’t good, and I sometimes I still feel like I’m not. Ever since I met you, I had this feeling” he shook his head “I wanted to be better, for you, for us, and for Henry” he said as he touched Henry’s head lightly. “You made me want to be a better man, and not just for you, but for myself. I had a lot of darkness to deal with, and you helped to show me that all that darkness didn’t have to live inside me, and that love could”

His eyes pierced into hers and she felt a blush coat her cheeks. “Beautiful” he murmured as he touched her heated cheek with his index finger. Emma leaned up on her toes and kissed Killian, with all her love, as she had done before. “Momma, daddy!” Henry screeched out as he stood up on the hospital bed. “Careful there lad” Killian said as he scooped him up “Forgot we had an audience there Swan” he said to her. She smiled at them both “That’s all that matters then. For now we can delay our talk, but we will talk about everything, soon” she said. 

“Are you going now then?” he asked her. “Yeah” she nodded “I have to get it over with at some point”. 

“Want me to come with you?” he asked. “No” she shook her head “You should probably eat something, you haven’t eaten in a day, and take Henry”

“Okay, I’ll meet you later today” she quickly kissed him before walking out to meet her...parents. 

 

At last they were reunited. “What’s happening?” Mary Margaret asked as she clutched onto Charming. She’d just got him back, she was not about to lose him again. “Let’s find out” he said pulling her to Granny’s. 

They embraced Granny and Ruby, or Red, and the dwarves. Their family together once more.  
“The curse, it’s broken?” Leroy asked them, already turning back to his old self. Looking to his king and queen. 

“It appears so” David answered him. “What do we do now?” Ruby asked Mary Margaret. “Now I find my daughter” Mary Margaret was ready to formally meet her. Emma. 

“So, it’s true” Emma said from behind her. Mary Margaret turned quickly, facing her daughter. She pulled Emma into a tight embrace, one Emma was unable to return. David joined in on the hug as well, his wife and his daughter, were finally in his arms again. 

“You found us” Mary Margaret said tearily. “And you saved us all” David added. “I, well” Emma struggled to form any coherent words. 

“Uh, then why are we still here?” Leroy asked interrupting their reunion. “That is an excellent question” David said thinking about it. The group of people surrounding them were concerned about what the smoke was. Emma was still being stared at by Mary Margaret and David, she had no clue what to say. 

“Magic. It’s here. I can feel it” Mother Superior said stepping out from the crowd. “Magic? In Storybrooke? You’re the Blue Fairy. Do something magical” Ruby said. “It’s not quite that simple. I have no wand and fairy dust. Matters are complicated now” Mother Superior said glumly. 

“Then let’s get the person responsible for bringing it, the Queen” Leroy shouted and supporters joined him. ”Wait. It wasn’t Regina” Emma said interrupting them. 

 

The crowd walked toward Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop. If anyone had brought magic back, it was him. That was why he wanted the vial of true love, the most powerful magic of them all. 

“Is there anything that you want to ask us? You must have questions” Mary Margaret said as she walked beside Emma. Emma cringed internally and answered “The only questions I have are for Mr. Gold about and what he did to to this town”

“Uh, shouldn’t we talk about ‘it’ first?” Mary Margaret prompted. “What?” Emma asked. “Us, your life, everything?” Mary Margaret said “Where are Henry and Killian?”. “Can we do everything maybe later? Like, with a several bottles of wine?”

“I know it’s a lot to take in, for all of us” David said gently. “And we don’t want to push, but we’ve waited for this moment for so long” Emma thought she was pushing. “Yeah, so have I. I’ve thought about this moment since I was a little girl. I’ve imagined who you might be. But, all this and my parents being” she trailed off unable to say it “I just need some time. That’s all” Emma said. She couldn’t face it all quite yet. Maybe she should've brought Killian along. 

Suddenly a mob came barreling behind them. Apparently there was a group of people still after Regina. “We have to stop them” Emma said. “If the Blue Fairy is right and magic is here, Regina could have her powers back. They’ll be marching into a slaughter” David added. That would not be good. They changed their course. 

 

They were right, Regina’s house was surrounded by angry fairy tale characters. “Let her go. Let her go!” Emma shouted as she pushed Whale from Regina “Why should I listen to you?” he angrily asked her. “Because I am still Sheriff” Emma pointed out. 

“And because she saved you. All of you!” David said behind her. “And because no matter what Regina did, it does not justify this” Mary Margaret added. Damn they were heroes. “We are not murderers here” Emma said. 

“We’re not from this world” Whale said. “Yeah, well, you’re in it now” Emma said matter of fact.  
“Okay, Whale. We’re done” David said as he pushed Whale. Whale pushed back. Oh boy. “Back off. You’re not my prince” Whale shouted. 

“Who are you, Whale?” David asked him. They continued going back and forth until Mary Margaret stepped in, “Regina’s death won’t provide any answers. She needs to be locked up. For her safety and, more importantly, for ours”. Emma agreed with her. She could see how she and David balanced each other. It was weird. A parent thing. 

 

Emma, David, Mary Margaret, and Regina rode back awkwardly to the station. “So, I’m a prisoner now” Regina said as she slumped down on the cell’s bed. “The curse is broken. Why didn’t we go back?” David said cutting to the chase. “There’s nothing to go back to. That land is gone” Regina replied. 

“We should get to Gold” Mary Margaret said. He might be more cooperative at the moment.  
When they left to find Gold, Gold appeared at the station. “Magic is different here, dearie” he said as he watched Regina struggle to open the  cell. “I noticed. I assume it’s your doing” she said seething. 

“Most things are” he replied. “Get to it, Rumpel. What do you want? You’re here to finish the job?” she asked angrily. “Of course not, you’re safe from me, dearie” he said.  
“I feel so relieved” she answered sarcastically. “I promised someone that I won’t kill you” he added. “Who could elicit that from you?” Regina asked, it’s not like she had any friends. “Belle” Gold answered. “She’s alive” Regina told him. 

“You are a dreadful liar” Gold said as he stood in front of her cell. “I could’ve killed her, but I didn’t” Regina said as she looked at her nails. “Well, you did much worse than that. You kept her alive, so you could kill her when it suited you. A fate worse than death. Which, is exactly what I’ve got in store for you” he said. He grabbed her arms through the bars and pressed a gold medallion to her palm. 

“Is that?” she said with wide eyes, trying to retract her arm. “Yes it is, dearie. The one thing no one can escape, destiny. I promise yours is unpleasant” he said as he removed the medallion. When Regina glanced down at her hand, it was unmarked. 

Later that night however, Regina awoke to pain in her hand. The mark was bright against her skin. 

Somewhere far from the sheriff station, Gold watched the wraith emerges from the medallion. It flew off to find the most unfortunate soul, the Queen.  

 

Killian caught up to the group and approached Emma. “There you are, things are rather crazy aren’t they” he said as he brushed a strand of hair from her face. “Yeah, you have no idea” she said as she took Henry from his arms. 

David and Mary Margaret watched as they talked questly between themselves. David was the first to notice the hook. “Hook” he said with wide eyes. Emma turned to look back at them. “You married Hook” he asked her. Emma did not know what to say. 

Then David lunged at Killian. “David!” Emma and Mary Margaret yelled at the same time. “What are you doing?” Emma yelled as she watched form a few feet away. “You, you married my daughter” David said as he clutched Killian’s collar. “Aye, I did. Now will you kindly let me go” Killian said. 

“Did you know” Mary Margaret asked Emma as she went to stand beside her. “No I didn’t know. But it doesn’t matter. There are bigger things that we need to focus at the moment”. “But-” Mary Margaret tried to say. 

“No buts” Emma said walking up to Killian. “Killian and I are married, this is Henry, our son” she emphasized “And I broke the curse because of him. We can talk about everything later, but right now we need to go to Gold” 

“But Emma, we need to talk” Mary Margaret insisted. “Well, I don’t want to talk” Emma said as she hugged Henry close. She was glad he was half asleep and hadn’t seen what his… grandfather had done with his dad. 

“Well, I do. Gold can wait. I can’t. I mean, you’re my daughter, and I want to talk to you. I know that we have talked. But, we didn’t know that we were talking. And we talked about things we probably shouldn’t even have talked about, like one night stands” Emma felt the awkward  tension emerge at that comment.

“One night stands?” Davis asked finally stopping his glare. “Whale” Mary Margaret said cautiously. “Whale?!” David yelled horrified. “We were cursed. The point is, we did not know that we were mother and daughter and, now, we do. So, please, let’s talk,about all this” Mary Margaret said looking round at all of them. 

“Okay. What do you want to talk about?” Emma asked. “We’re together, but I can’t help but think you’re not happy about it” Mary Margaret said. “I am. But, my whole life I knew my parents sent me away, that they didn’t love me. And now I have my own family, I’m a mom myself” Emma explained. 

“We did that to give you your best chance” Mary Margaret reasoned. “You did it for everyone, because that’s who you are” Emma interjected “Leaders, heroes, princes, and princesses, and that’s great, amazing, wonderful. But it doesn’t change the fact that, for my entire life, I didn’t have parents” Emma finished.

“But, if we hadn’t sent you away, you would’ve been cursed too” Mary Margaret said. “But we would’ve been together. Which curse is worse?” Mary Margaret and David were silenced, Killian had stayed silent through their entire conversation, but he understood that this was difficult for Emma. “Come on. Let’s go find Gold” Emma said turning away. Killian walked to her side and placed a hand on her back, giving her some comfort through her turbulous emotions. 

 

“So the Captain survived” Gold said as they entered his shop. He was making tea. Classic.  
“Tell us what you did” Emma said cutting to the chase. “I’m sorry. You’re going to have to be more specific” Gold said. 

“You know damn well what we’re talking about” Killian said angrily. “You double-crossed Emma, and you took the potion from her” Mary Margaret added. And did who knows what to this town” David finished. 

“That is quite a litany of grievances now, isn’t it?” Gold answered cicily. Killian wanted to rip his face off. “Maybe I don’t need answers. Maybe, I just need to punch you in the face” Emma said, her own anger festering.

“Really, dearie? Allow me to answer your questions with some of my own, alright? The Captain survive? The curse is broken? Are you reunited with your parents?Seems like you have everything you wanted, I deserve a thank you” he said 

“Twist my words all you want. What was the purple haze you brought?” she asked him. “Magic” he replied. ”Why?” Mary Margaret asked. “Not telling” Gold said. An explosion sounded from outside, there was havok reaking outside. 

“That, is my gift to you. It’s going to take care of Regina” Gold answered their unasked question. “Emma, come on” Killian said, they would get no answers from the Crocodile. 

“We’re not done” Emma said over her shoulder. “II know. You still owe me a favour” he reminded her. Damn it, Emma thought. 

To Gold’s surprise, Belle had heard their whole conversation, and she was not happy with him. She still had hope that he would change into a better man, but she was always crushed. So she walked out the door, head held high. 

 

Regina was laying in the cell bed when the power went off. “Hello? Who’s there?” she asked feeling fear, she had not felt the feeling in very long. The wraith entered and Regina was powerless as it ripped the cell’s door off, and proceeded to suck out her soul. 

Emma, Killian, David, and Mary Margaret arrived just in time to see Regina’s soul being sucked from her. “Hey!” David yelled and smashed a chair into the wraith. That only angered it, and the wraith began throwing furniture everywhere. 

“Over here!” Killian yelled and mary Margaret used a lighter and aerosol to create a flamethrower. The flower drove the wraith away and it crashed out the window. 

“A wraith. A soul sucker” Regina said from the floor. “Did I-” Mary Margaret couldn’t say it. “No, it’s regenerating. It’ll be back. It doesn’t stop until it devours its prey, me” she explained. 

“So, how do we kill it?” Emma asked. “There’s no way. Can’t kill something that’s already dead” Regina said. 

“Then, we have a problem” Emma said. “No, we don’t. Regina does” David said. 

“What?” Regina asked. “David?” Mary Margaret said surprised. “You want to let her die?” Emma asked him. “Why not? Then it goes away and then, we’re safe” he reasoned. That’s quite the example you’re setting for your daughter, there” Regina said sarcastically. 

“No, you don’t get to judge us” he replied. “ Where do you think that thing came from? Gold.” Regina said. “She’s not dying. It’s not right” Emma said. “If it can’t be killed, what do you suggest?” Killian asked. “Send it somewhere it can’t hurt anyone” regina said. 

 

A few days ago Emma couldn’t imagine working with Regina, but here she was now. The hat. You had it all along” Emma said when she saw it. “What do you mean?” Regina asked. 

“That’s Jefferson’s hat” Emma said. “Who’s Jefferson?” regina said acting clueless. “You’re a horrible liar, so don’t try” Killian sai knowing she knew full well who Jefferson was. Regina sneered at him. 

Mary Margaret and David entered with brooms for makeshift torches. They took the hat and torches into the other room. “It will open a portal to our land. All we have to do is send the wraith in there” Regina said simply. “Oh, yeah. Just that” David did not buy it. 

“I don’t understand. I thought our land was gone?” Mary Margaret asked. “It is. But, sending it to a place that no longer exists is  banishing it to oblivion” 

When the lights began to flicker, they all prepared themselves. They lit the torch edd. “Regina” Emma said feeling that it was close. “I’m trying” she said, she could only get the hat to slightly spin. It was too late, the doors burst open. 

The wraith entered. 

“Regina” Emma yelled this time. “I know” Regina yelled back. David used his broom torch to keep the wraith at bay. Mary Margaret remembered how it did not like fire, so she grabbed a bottle of alcohol and poured it in front of them. “David!” she yelled. David lit it on fire. “Hurry!” he yelled. It would only put it off for so long. 

“It’s not working!” Regina said. Her magic was not strong enough. “What is the problem?” Emma asked her. “The magic is different here” Regina explained still struggling. “Now would be the time!” Killian yelled as he tried to help David and Mary Margaret fenn the wraith off. 

Emma placed her hand on Regina’s shoulder and regina’s magic was triggered. The hat began to spin and the portal formed. “It’s coming!” Killian yelled as they dragged it toward the portal. The wraith went past them and charged towards Regina and the hat. ”Regina!” Emma yelled. 

Emma pushed Regina out of the way, and the wraith fell through the portal. What Emma did not expect, was for the wraith to grab her ankle taking her through the portal as well. “Emma!” Killian yelled and he jumped through the portal without a second thought. 

“No!” Mary Margaret and David shouted. “I’m not losing her again” Mary Margaret said as she jumped through, following after Emma and Killian. David prepared himself to jump as well, but the portal closed before he could. “No!” David yelled as he swiped at the floor. The only thing remaining, was the crushed hat underneath him. 

“Where are they?!” he asked Regina. “I have no idea” she replied as she dusted herself. “Are they dead?” he asked. “I don’t know” Regina said. David charged at her only to be thrown into the opposite wall. The breath was knocked out of him. 

“I would kill you” she tainted “But you look so pathetic right now that it’d just be sad”. She walked past him and before he could lunge himself at her, she extended her arm and threw him against the wall again. When he fell, his vision turned black.

Finally, Regina thought, he was too self righteous and looked better when his mouth was shut. She walked out of the room, feeling the power steering in her veins. 

 

David rubbed his sore shoulder as he carried Henry up to the loft. He had picked him up from the diner, after...everything. Henry was quiet along the way, making David anxious. He had never been a father, not really, and now he needed to care for Emma’s son, for his grandson. And he was afraid Henry would cry or something, he didn’t really know him after all. 

“Where are momma and daddy?” Henry asked once they were at the loft. David stared at Henry’s face. He saw part of Emma in him, her face shape, and definitely her eyes. Also Snow’s eyes. Henry, was a part of him as well. 

“I don’t know, but I will find them” David vowed as he held Henry close. Were babies always warm? And did they always smelled nice? Henry wrapped his arms around his neck, and David felt something in his chest. Love. He loved Henry, because he loved Emma. 

He loved his family. “Because you always find them?” Henry asked, causing David to laugh. “Yes, because I will always find them”. Their family would be complete again. And he would take care of the family in his arms for the time being, until their entire family was reunited once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there lovely readers! I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas (if you celebrate)! Here is chapter 2 for you all, hope you enjoy!

David stared hopelessly at the hat in his hands. It looked just like that, a hat. Nothing special, it wasn’t even a nice hat in his opinion. His attention went elsewhere when he heard Henry laugh from the living room area. So far taking care of a two year old hadn’t been too hard. It had only been two days. 

Henry wasn’t a normal child, he was special. He didn’t act like most two year olds would. David hadn’t had to deal with any tantrums or anything. Only a few tears here and there when he put him to bed. Apparently, Henry and his father had a whole bedtime ritual, and David was a poor substitute. He also said that Emma would sing to him, David didn’t really sing much. 

But the feeding, and the bathing, and the holding; it was rather nice. Having a small body in your arms was comforting to him. It reminded him he was not alone. While his wife and daughter where in another land, their land, he was here at the moment. And he would do right by Emma, and care for her son as best he could. 

 

“Emma!” Mary Margaret yelled as she opened her eyes. “Emma where are you” she heard a grunt of pain a few feet away. “Emma” Mary Margaret said as she kneeled before her daughter, she brushed stray pieces of hair behind Emma’s ears “Are you alright?”. 

“I think so” Emma replied as she accepted Mary Margaret's hand to stand. “Where’s Killian?” she asked as she surveyed the empty land around them “Killian!” she yelled. “I haven’t seen him” Mary Margaret said. “Killian! Where are we, where do you think he is?” Emma asked her. 

“I don’t know” Mary Margaret replied. She saw the panic on Emma’s face as she walked around yelling Killian’s name. 

She didn’t have long to think before something hit her in the back of her head, and everything went black for a few seconds. 

 

They didn’t expect it. Their first few hours in this strange land and they were captured. By Mulan and freaking Aurors for crying out loud. They were bound by Mulan, apparently, she was as badass as the movie portrayed her.

“What is this place?” Mary Margaret asked no one in particular. “Our home” Mulan answered.   
They took them to an island, it was populated by the people who had not been affected by the curse. The village was set up like a camp of sorts. 

“It’s like they’re refuges” Emma said looking around. “We’re survivors” Mulan answered with a bite. “Take them to the pit” she said to a big guard. “The pit?” Emma asked. But her question was answered when they were literally thrown into a literal pit. 

Mary Margaret hit her head on her way down and Emma could not wake her. “Mary Margaret, wake up!” she said as she shook her.

“Do you need help” a voice said from behind them. “Who are you?” Emma asked. “A friend” the voice answered. The person walked from the shadows “My name is Cora” she said. Cora. Emma’s eyes widened. This was Cora, the woman who betrayed Killian a very long time ago. 

She was definitely not her friend. 

 

Cora tended to Mary Margaret as Emma watched warily from behind. “You sure she’s going to be okay?” Emma asked. “She’ll be fine” Cora responded. If she didn’t know better, she would guess that she was a nice lady, but she definitely wasn’t. 

“What is this place? Where are we?” she needed some information. She also wondered if  Killian knew of this place, if he would somehow find them. “It’s a little island our captors like to think of as their haven” 

“Haven? From what?” Emma asked. “The world’s dangerous. What’s left of it, anyway” Cora responded as she looked asda. “Well, they can’t keep us down here. We didn’t do anything wrong” Emma said. 

“Neither did I” Cora said. Emma seriously doubted that. “Then why are you here?” I’m here because of something my daughter did. The curse that ravaged this land? She cast it” Cora answered. No way. “Regina. You’re Regina’s mother?” Killian had not mentioned that. 

“Yes. But you have nothing to fear from me. The apple fell very far from the tree. You’re from over there, aren’t you? How’d you get back?” Cora asked her. 

Mary Margaret awakened to find Cora in front of Emma, “Emma. No…” she said as she tried to shake the sleepiness away. “Snow, you’re awake. I’m so relieved” way too fake happy. 

As soon as she stood, Mary Margaret took Emma aside, away from Cora. “As bad as you think Regina is, this woman is worse” Mary Margaret said to her. “Oh, Snow. Sweet Snow. Please believe me. Whatever she told you isn’t true. I just want to help you” 

“No you don’t, you're a liar” Mary Margaret said. Emma believed her on that but “Mary Margaret we need to find some way home, I need to get to Henry” she was smart enough not to mention Killian’s name “Who’s Henry” Cora asked. “My son” Emma said. “Don’t talk to her” Mary Margaret snarled at Cora. Emma had never heard her sound like that before. 

“Enough of your bickering!” a guard shouted from above. A rope was thrown down “Our leader requests an audience”

 

Emma and Mary Margaret were led by one of the guards through the small village. “Why can’t you just listen to me?” Mary Margaret said. “Why couldn’t you have trusted me? I was just trying to find a way to get us home. I wasn’t going to trust her” Emma threw back. 

“Don’t be so sure. I’ve lived here, Emma. I know this world. And it’s dangerous” Mary Margaret said. “Wait here” the guard said. 

“Is that why you came through the portal? Because you thought I was helpless here?” Emma asked. “No, I came through to be with you” Mary Margaret said. At the moment, Emma would’ve much preferred Killian. In the back of her mind, she was countlessly thinking about him. Where he was, if he was okay. 

A man then appeared in front of them. “Lancelot?” Mary Margaret said. “Snow?” he said. They laughed and embraced, apparently they knew each other. “If I had known that you were the prisoners Mulan had brought back, I never would have locked you away. Please, forgive me” he said as he bowed his head. 

“Of course” Mary Margaret said politely. “Lancelot? Really?” Emma said as she watched the reunion from a few feet away. “He’s an old friend. We can trust him” Mary Margaret assured her. 

 

After some more pleasantries, they were led to a table to eat. Lancet placed some strange meat on the table. “What the hell is that?” Emma asked as she looked at it. “That is chimera, has an acquired taste, but its all we have for now. One part lion, one part serpent, one part goat” he explained. 

“Like turducken?” Emma asked as she poked it. Mary Margaret ignored here comment “I don’t understand. We were told this land didn’t even exist anymore. How did you all escape the curse?” Regina said the Enchanted Forest was gone. 

“It’s a mystery. The curse struck and when the smoke cleared, most of us had been torn from this land. But in this particular region, we were left behind. We don’t know how, and we don’t know why. Finding this safe haven wasn’t easy, but worry not. You’re safe here” he assured them. 

“We can’t stay. My husband’s back there, Emma’s son, my grandson. We have to get back to them. Can you help us find a portal?” Mary Margaret asked. “No, leaving is unwise. The Enchanted Forest is not as you remember it. The ogres have returned” Lancelot warned. 

“Ogres? Like, as in fee-fi-fo-fum?” Emma asked. “Those would be giants” Mary Margaret said. 

“Ogres are far worse. That’s why we live here. Here we are safe. Please, Snow. Stay here. There are no more portals left” Lancelot said. Emma felt her heart drop. “I might know of one” Mary Margaret said remembering. 

“You do?” Emma asked. “Where?” Lancelot asked rather quickly. “Cora’s near. I don’t feel comfortable voicing my plans. She’s powerful” Mary Margaret said. 

“Not anymore. The curse stripped her of her powers. But, given her reputation, we kept her locked up as precaution” he explained. “I’m not taking chances. Just trust me. I may have a way. Let us go?” Mary Margaret asked. 

“I’ll allow it. But on one condition, take my bravest warrior with you. Allow Mulan to defend you” he called her over. “We can defend ourselves” Emma said. Mary Margaret ignored her again “Thank you, Lancelot. For always looking out for me”

 

Mulan presented a whole bunch of weapons to them, “Choose wisely. We must be vigilant if we hope to survive the journey” Mulan said dramatically, in Emma’s opinion. Mary Margaret chose a sword and strapped it to her waist. 

“Where’s my gun? I want it back” Emma said noting that it was not in the stack. Mulan took it from her pocket inspecting it, before handing it to Emma. “Is it magic?” Mulan asked. 

“Depends on who’s pulling the trigger” Emma said as she counted the bullets left. Mary Margaret also took a bow and a quiver of arrows. They were her specialty. 

“Follow my lead. Step where I step. Do exactly as I say, and you might survive” Mulan said. Emma nearly rolled her eyes. “Thanks for the pep talk, but I think we’re okay. I just killed a dragon last week” Emma said. That only reminded her of Killian. Where was he? 

“Have you ever seen an ogre? Legend has it, that when they kill you, the last thing you see is yourself dying in the reflection in their eyes. Let’s walk. It’ll be dark soon” Mulan said. 

“Don’t let her rattle you. I won’t let anything happen to us. Stick to the plan” Mary Margaret said as they walked a few steps behind her. 

“I just want to find Killian and a way home. What is the plan? You haven’t told me anything” Emma said. “The wardrobe” Mary Margaret said. Like, ‘the wardrobe’ that sent little baby me to Maine? You think that can get us back to Storybrooke?” Emma asked. 

“I honestly don’t know. First we have to see if it's here, then we have to get it to work” Mary Margaret admitted. “Where is it?” Emma asked.

“Our place. Want to see where you’re from, Emma? We’re going home” Mary Margaret said when she saw the look on Emma’s face.

 

“This will make for camp” Mulan said as they stopped in a cleaning “We just need to find water, collect some firewood” 

“If we’re hiding shouldn’t we be avoiding fires” Emma asked. “Ogres are blind and hunt by sound” Mulan explained. “Right. Because that’s something everyone would know about ogres” this place was really getting to her. 

“Look, I know you’re out of your element” Mary Margaret said. “I’m fine”  Emma said as she walked aside. “I know. But, maybe you should just stay here while we get wood and water. Guard the campsite?” Mary Margaret said. 

“You mean the big, empty clearing?” Emma asked as she looked around. “It’s the safest place. We’ll be right back” Mary Margaret said. Emma looked shocked as she just left her there. In the big empty cleaning, with ogres around. 

 

Mary Margaret was collecting wood when Aurora ambushed her. “Don’t move. Phillip’s gone because of you” Aurora accused. Mary Margaret grabbed Aurora’s shoulders and threw her over her head. 

“Listen to me, princess” Mary Margaret said as she pinned Aurora to the ground “You think I don’t know what it’s like to be separated from the people that I love? What happened to Phillip was not our fault. So I suggest, you find another way to channel your anger” 

Mulan looked at what was going on and pulled Mary Margaret off of Aurora. “Don’t talk to her like that!” Mulan yelled at Mary Margaret. “She tried to kill me” Mary Margaret said. 

“I will deal with her” Mulan said getting between the two. Emma fired a warning shot into the night. Then she pointed the gun in their direction. “Emma, what are you doing?” Mary Margaret asked. 

“Protecting you. Drop the weapon” Emma said to Mulan. “What have you done!” Mulan exclaimed. In the distance they heard an approaching growl. 

“Ogres?” Emma guessed. Surely, a second after, ogres began to appear. “Run” Mary Margaret yelled. They took off running into the forest, the ogre still trailing them. 

“Split up” Mary Margaret yelled. She and Emma went leg, while Mulan and Aurora took right. As they ran, Emma tripped over a branch. The ogre caught up to her and Emma unsuccessfully tried to shoot it. The ogre caught her gun and crushed it. “Seriously” Emma yelled. 

“Back away from my daughter!” Mary Margaret yelled trying to capture its attention. It worked, and when the ogre turned to her, Mary Margaret fired at its eye with an arrow. Emma watched in wonder as Mary Margaret walked to her. “You have to shoot them through the eye” she explained as she helped Emma up. “How long has it been since you've shot one of those” Emma asked. “Twenty-eight years, I guess it’s like riding a bike” 

Emma looked at her as if she was another person. “Hey, I know this is hard for you, but you have to listen to me. Guns don’t work here okay” 

“Okay” Emma responded. “We should get going, find the others” Mary Margaret said. 

 

They had been walking for some time when Mary Margaret announced, “We’re getting close”’ she recognized the landscape. “Aurora, you’ve got to keep up” Mulan said as she helped her get her dress free from a bush. “I’m sorry, but I’m cold and this dress isn’t made for the woods”

“Then you should have listened to me and stayed back” Mulan said. Emma turned to Aurora andhanded her her jacket, “Here”

“But I tried to kill your friend” Aurora said as she took the jacket. “She’s actually my mom. I have a feeling she can take care of herself. And I get it. You’re not the only one who’s been screwing up lately” Emma said. 

“What kind of corset is this?” Aurora asked as she expected the jacket. Emma helped her put it on properly. “Up here” Mulan announced and Emma walked forward to see a castle in the distance. “Is that it?” she asked Mary Margaret “Yes, that’s our home” she answered. 

They entered the castle and Mary Margaret led them to a certain room. “Oh my god, I recognize  this from Henry’s book” Emma said as she looked at the wardrobe. 

“Come, we’ll stand watch at the gate” Mulan said as she pulled Aurora aside. “I never thought I’d see this place again. This room- it was your nursery.” Mary Margaret said looking around. “I lived here?” Emma said as she looked around her “room”. 

“You never even got to spend a night”’ Mary Margaret said with a dry laugh. “This is the life I wanted you to have. I was going to teach you how to walk in here, how to talk, how to dress for your first ball. You never got to do any of it. We never got to be a family” Mary Margaret said melancholy. 

“We have a family, I do, so right now we need for Killian to find us, and then we can go to Storybrooke. So, how do we get this to work?” Emma said as she gestured to the wardrobe. 

“Where’s the ‘on’ switch?” Emma asked as Mary Margaret looked over it. “It’s more complicated than that. We’ll have to get it back to the island. Hopefully, someone there has access to enough magic to make it work again” Mary Margaret said. 

“How are we going to carry this thing?” Emma asked. It was really heavy looking. “With the help of an old friend” Lancelot said as he entered the room. “Lancelot. What are you doing here?” Mary Margaret asked him. 

“We heard about the ogre attack, and I had to make sure you were alright” he answered. “Where are Mulan and Aurora” they were nowhere in sight. “I sent them to find food. Tonight we’ll make camp and then, in the morning, we’ll head back. So, this is  the portal you were after” Lancelot said changing the subject. 

“The same one Emma went through. That’s how she skipped the curse” Mary Margaret answered “Geppetto carved it from an enchanted tree, but there’s no magic left” 

“Well, there must be another way to recharge it” he said as he got closer to look at the wardrobe. “Why are you so interested in the wardrobe?” Mary Margaret asked as she began to get suspicious. “Well, I just want you to get home to your husband, and son. Henry. They must miss you” he said. 

Mary Margaret drew her sword and pointed it at Lancelot. Stay away from him, Emma. He is not who he says he is” Mary Margaret said stepping in front of her. “What are you talking about? Who the hell is he?” Emma asked. 

“There’s only one person you told Henry’s name” Mary Margaret said. Realization coursed through Emma’s face “Cora” 

In a puff of smoke Lancelot was gone, and in his place was Cora. “Clever girl” Cora said. “Where’s Lancelot?” Mary Margaret demanded. “He’s dead. I killed him a long time ago” Cora answered. 

“And you’ve been posing as him ever since?” Mary Margaret said, feeling for her old friend. “No one would have listened to me, they needed a hero, so I became one” she said cockily. When Mary Margaret lunged for her, Cora threw her against the wall with magic, the same happened to Emma. “Thank you, Snow. I’ve been looking for a way over for so long” Cora said as she placed a hand on the wardrobe. 

Emma got up again, but Cora tied her up in a rug. “I never thought the person to help me find it would be you” 

“Why are you doing this?” Mary Margaret asked. “I want to see my daughter. It’s been too long” Cora answered. “Well too bad” Emma said as she created a fire with a bullet and piece of wood. The wardrobe went up in flames. 

“No!” Cora screamed as she put the fire out with magic. She then tried to throw the fire at Emma, but Mulan blocked it with her sword’s blade. “Mulan!” Mary Margaret yelled. 

Cora magically left the room, while the wardrobe continued to burn. “Are you okay?” Emma asked Mary Margaret. “You saved me” 

“Where did she go” Emma asked. “She’s gone” Mary Margaret said. “And so is that” Emma said as she pointed at the wardrobe. 

“Lancelot was one of the most noble knights I ever knew” Mary Margaret said as she mourned her old friend. “How could I be so blind? How could I not see that it was Cora?” Mulan chastised herself. “Let’s be fair, the whole shape shifting thing threw me off too” Emma said as she placed a hand on Mary Margaret's shoulder. 

“What are we going to tell the people on the island?” Mulan asked. “That Lancelot was killed by a terrible villain, and he died a hero” Mary Margaret said. “Cora’s still out there. We need to find her. We need to defend what’s left of the kingdom” Mulan added. 

“Who’s going to lead us? You?” Aurora asked. “No, she is” Mulan said as she pointed to Mary Margaret. “I'm honored. But Emma and I still have to find a way back to Storybrooke” Mary Margaret said. “We’ll help you, won’t we?” Mulan said turning to Aurora. “Yes, we’ll help you get home” Aurora said. 

 

“I’m sorry I torched our ride home. I couldn’t let her get back to Storybrooke, Henry is there, and I don’t even know how he is” Emma said. “That’s mother’s instinct” Mary Margaret said. 

“I was angry at you for so long, wondering how you could choose to let me grow up without you. But by doing this, you gave up everything for me. You’re still doing that, and now I know, because I’m a mom too, I guess. I’m not good at this I’m sorry. I’ve never had a parent before” Emma finished lamely. 

“Well, get used to it” Mary Margaret said as she embraced Emma. As they walk out, Mary Margaret can’t help but look back, at what could’ve been.

 

When everyone was gone, Cora returned and took a vial of the wardrobe’s ashes. 

 

Killian Jones walked the bare landscape, looking for any evidence of Emma and Mary Margaret. The mortal must’ve separated them. In his experience, it’d been about a day and a half since he’d been in the land. And he knew it, it was the Enchanted Forest. 

He had heard a gunshot the day before, Emma had her gun, but soon ogres were involved and he’d had to hide, losing trail of the gunshot. But Emma was near, she was near, so close, yet so far away. 

He headed to the one place he knew still existed in the land. The Haven. It was where he was meant to wait out the twenty-eight years of the curse, then Cora had betrayed him and sent him along with the curse. 

It was the best thing that could’ve happened to him. It gave him everything. 

When he arrived at the Haven, he could not believe what he was seeing. Cora, she was there, and she was ripping hearts like it was Christmas. He stayed hidden behind the cover of the forest. All those innocent people…

He hated Cora, but not for the betrayal, no, he hated her because now he knew the type of person she was. A villain looking to hurt others, if she found out who Emma was to him, he couldn’t even let himself think. Emma was his first priority, now and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave all your comments down below! And I am still accepting requests if you're interested for my one shots work! I thank those who have left a request, I'm working to get them up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Emma and Killian's beanstalk adventure!

After the whole everyone trying to leave town incident, nothing too extreme had happened in Storybrooke. David was getting the hang of having a two year depending on him, as well as an entire town full of his old kingdom. 

So finding himself in the mines helping the dwarves to mine for fairy dust wasn't as unusual as one would've thought. 

“Keep swinging, dwarves” Leroy said to the dwarves as they mined for fairy dust. The whole town wanting to leave Storybrooke thing had been resolved, but the people still wanted to feel protected. The fairies could only perform magic with fairy dust, hence the mining. 

“They find any fairy dust yet?” Ruby asked David as she entered the mines with a basket of food for everyone, and Henry in tow. 

“Not yet, but we will. Then we can get Snow and Emma and Killian back” David said. “I really hope so” Ruby said as she handed Leroy the basket and handed David Henry's hand. “I’ll be back later with lunch”

“I hate mine dust” David said down to Henry as he put his shirt on. “Leroy! If you find anything, I’ll be at the Sheriff’s station”.

“You’re taking over as Sheriff?” Leroy asked him. “Until Emma gets back, I'll be acting sheriff” David confirmed before picking Henry up. 

 

David was walking near the docks when he spotted something that hadn't been there before. A ship. A pirate ship. 

“What the…” David trailed off as he looked back at it. “The Jolly Roger” henry exclaimed. “Wait the Jolly Roger?” David asked him. Henry nodded “Its daddy's”

“Let's go take a look then” David said as he walked to the docks. Once arriving, he spotted several people there already. Many of the men were embracing and shaking hands. 

“Excuse me” David said announcing his presence “The crisis center is set up at granny's for anyone who needs a place to stay”. at that moment and unfamiliar face walked from the crowd. 

“I haven't seen you around. What's your business” David asked as he shifted Henry in his arms. “My names Mr. Smee, I'm looking for my captain” the man answered. 

David stared agape. “Um, Hook, Captain Hook” Smee clarified “Is he here?” David took a deep breath, “No he isn’t here at the moment” 

“Smee” Henry exclaimed from David's arms as he reached his arms out to the man. “Henry?” the man said looking completely confused. 

“Henry” David chastised “its Mr. Smee. I know him” Henry said. “I uh, work for the captain” Smee said “what about his wife, is she here? he asked cautiously. 

“How do you know my daughter” David demanded. “Emma’s you daughter” Smee asked, his face masked with confusion. “Yes and Henry is my grandson” 

“I don't follow” Smee said. “It's a long story” David said “But I'm rather busy at the moment so why don't you head down to the refugee center, there’s people there who can help find you  a place to stay” 

“Where is the Captain and the Mrs.?” Smee asked as other pirates gathered around. “They're currently not in this realm. I'll keep you posted on their return” David said before he headed to town. 

“Bye bye” Henry waved at them as he walked away. 

 

“I don’t know if I can lie to everyone” Aurora said as they trekked back to the haven. “It’s not really a lie Aurora” Mary Margaret said “Lancelot died a hero and Cora escaped” 

“Just leave the rest to us, we don’t want everyone to panic” Emma added. Mulan, who was walking ahead, noted that the guard tower was unoccupied. “Hold on, the tower is empty, there are always guards stationed” she unsheathed her blade “Stay close”. They entered the are to find piles of corpses thrown across the land. 

“Oh my God” Emma said as she stared. All those people were alive only a day prior. “This is impossible, how did the ogres get here?” Mulan asked agape. Mary Margaret glanced at the bodies’ chests “Ogres didn’t do this” she announced. “How do you know” Aurora asked. 

“Look at their chests, Cora ripped their hearts out. This is her magic, twisted and evil. We have to stop her” Mary Margaret said. “It’s too late, she killed them all” Mulan said 

“We have to stop her before she hurts anyone else!” Mary Margaret said. Mulan was about to respond when she felt something cold against her throat. A hook. 

“Put the sword down love” Killian said. Emma heard his voice and turned to him “Killian” Emma she breathed out. “Hook” Mary Margaret said shocked. 

“Killian!” Emma said as she saw him and she ran to him. Killian threw Mulan aside and ignored the “oomf” sound she made when she landed on the ground, before he caught Emma in his arms. “My love, I was so worried” he murmured against her hair. “Where were you?” Emma asked as he set her down on her feet. “The portal took me elsewhere from you. It took me a while to track you” he replied, still holding her close. “Hook” Mulan spat out as she got to her feet. 

“He’s not a threat” Emma said as she got in front of Killian. “He had his hook to my throat” Mulan said as she inched near. “He’s my husband” Emma explained “We were separated when we came to this land”

“He is?” Aurora asked. “Why would you marry him” Mulan added. Emma took a deep breath “Look, we’re all working together, so we can’t kill each other”. 

“Just keep the hook in check” Mulan said as she turned away from them. “Are you both okay” Killian asked as he looked Emma and Mary Margaret over for damage. ”We’re fine” Mary Margaret muttered before turning away. “Pleasant” Killian said.

Emma threw her arms around his neck, the time apart made her shudder. They had never been apart do long before. “I’m here now” he said as he cupped her head. 

She pulled back to survey him for injuries, but he had none, he was okay. “I need to talk to you” Killian said as he turned his attention to Emma again. His face was unreadable, but Emma knew whatever he had to say was important. “Okay” she said taking his hand. 

“There’s no time for talking” Mary Margaret said “In case you haven’t noticed, there are dead bodies everywhere”. Emma turned to Mary Margaret “We can take a few minutes, just repack or something, we can’t stay here anyway”

Mary Margaret starred as Killian led Emma a while away. 

 

They settled far away enough that they would be unheard, but close enough to still see everyone else. “I was worried, I didn’t know where you were, if you were hurt” she said as she leaned her face in his chest. “I know how to track this land love, you don’t have to worry for me” 

“I’m your wife, I’ll always worry” she said. “As I will with you” he said as he leaned in and kissed her lips. Their breaths mingled and Emma brought her hands to his hair, tangling her fingers in his long tresses. When they pulled away, Killian took a minute to just feel her in his arms, before telling her what he had done. 

“I met with Cora. I know that she met you” he said, Emma immediately pulled away at the news. “You didn’t mention that she was Regina’s mother” she said. “I know, there’s a lot I still need to tell you” Killian said. “You won’t be happy when I tell you what I did” Killian admitted. 

“What did you do” Emma asked. 

“I arrived as she was finishing off, with the hearts” Killian said. “She can’t know that you’re my wife Emma, I won’t put you in harm's way. Cora, she’s a hundred times worse than you’d think”

“What did you do?” Emma asked him again. 

 

____

“Well, looks like you haven’t changed since we last met, Cora” Killian said as he walked out from the coverage of the forest. “Hook?” Cora said, unable to mask her shock at seeing him. “One and only” he said with a small bow. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked him. Killian walked around noting the bodies everywhere “Right, why am I here? Shouldn’t I be away, where you sent me” he said in a hard voice. “Well you’re back now” Cora said with a smile. 

“Right I’m back, and in desperate need to get back. I was this close to my skinning me a crocodile” he said as he placed his thumb and forefinger together “When a portal opened, and I was sucked back here again” Killian growled. 

“A portal, my the savior seemed to have captured you in her mess” Cora mused. Killian’s bones chilled, she had met Emma. “You’ve met” he said. “Yes, she’s a bit suspicious, just like her mother” Cora said. Killian thanked the gods that Mary Margaret was with Emma, she knew the land better than he did. 

“Well, what’s your plan this time? Because you can't betray me this time” Killian said as he marched toward her “You wouldn't make that mistake twice, would you, Cora darling” he said. 

“What need do I have of you now” she said as she raised her chin. “No one here trusts you, you need me” he said as he raised a brow. “I can manage on my own. I don’t need a man” she sneered back. Killian smirked, but his heart was pounding in his chest; he hoped she could not hear it. 

“If that were true, you wouldn’t be here. You’re just as trapped here as I am, love” he inched toward her “You have dirty work to get done, don’t you” he asked. 

Cora surveyed him cautiously, she didn’t trust him, that he knew. He had to fool her that he was her minion again. “What do I need to do, to gain your trust” he purred as he neared her. “I might have one little job for you” she said. 

 

____

 

“A compass” Emma asked. “Aye love, she wants me to bring it to her” Killian said. “Why would you make a deal with her” Emma demanded as she rose from the rock they were sitting on. “I need to get us home love. I’ll pretend to work for her again, and at the last minute, we’ll trick her and get back home, to Henry” Killian said. 

Killian had been endlessly thinking of Henry while in the Enchanted Forest. His best guess was that David was taking care of him. He missed him desperately. 

“I want to get home to, you don’t even know how much, but Cora, I don’t want you near her” Emma said as she placed her hands on his shoulders. “I know how to deal with her love” he said taking one of her hands and kissing the back of it “I’ve played this role before, and as much as I hate to say this, she’s our best shot at getting back home” 

Emma sighed, “Okay, but you have to tell me everything”. He nodded “I will, you can trust me”. 

 

“I don’t trust you” Mary Margaret said as Killian retold them his plan. “Mary Margaret!” Emma said, she was honestly surprised. “What if he turns on us and goes back to her side” she said. 

“If you think I’d turn my back on my wife, my family, you are mistaken” Killian said darkly. He and Mary Margaret had a staring contest for a few seconds before Aurora stepped in “What do we have to do?” she asked. 

“Get to the beanstalk and get the compass” Emma said as she took Kilian's hand in hers. 

“We’re losing daylight, we should be on our way” Killian said. Everyone seemed to agree. Their trek was a tense one, mostly silent. 

“Up ahead. We’ll find the compass just over the ridge” Killian announced. They walked about one hundred feet more before they came across a clearing. There was a beanstalk in the distance, it stretched far into the sky. “Its creepier than the story portrays it” Emma commented. 

“Reminds me of death” Mulan added. “Encouraging” Mary Margaret said. 

“I thought these had magic beans, why can’t we just get one of those, make a portal” Emma asked Killian. “There are no beans left love. The children’s story left a lot of details out. The giants grew the beans, but they used them to plunder all the lands. Jack was a man who fought a terrible war, defeating all but one of the evil giants. The beans were destroyed by the giants as they died. If they couldn’t have their magic, then nobody could. It’s really very bad form” Killian said. 

“Evil giants, who made magic portal beans? Why doesn’t anyone just go up and grow some more?” Emma asked. “One giant survived. The strongest and most terrible of them all. And we’ll have to get past him to get the compass. Cora has the means to open a portal with the wardrobe ashes, but she can’t without the compass. Once we get it, we steal the ashes from her and go home” 

“This climb will take all day” Emma said as she craned her neck to look at the giant overgrown plant. “That’s not what we need to worry about love, that giant is up there and he doesn't want us climbing this beanstalk” Emma gave him a look that said, I’m so done with this place. Killian squeezed her hand. 

“Here take one of these” he said as he showed her a glowing cuff. “It was meant for Cora, but I persuaded her to wait for me here, that I’d get it on my own. It's protection from the enchantment the giant it on the beanstalk to repel intruders”  

“Okay, this alliance was necessary then” Emma said as she reached for a cuff. “You two” Mulan interjected. Mary Margaret also had something to say about their plan. “I got us the cuffs love” Killian said. 

“I’m the best equipped, I should go with you” Mulan argued. “I’m going with Killian” Emma said not wanting to get into another row between them two. “Emma, you have the least knowledge of this land” 

“She’ll be with me. How many beanstalks have you climbed before?” Killian asked Mary Margaret. She bristled under his gaze and was about to say something when Emma stepped between. “Killian’s right Mary Margaret” 

“He knows this place and we make a good team. You three will stay down here until we get back. Got any weapons that can take a giant down?” Emma said facing Mulan.  

She pulled her aside “This power is made from poppies, he inhales it and he falls asleep” 

“Thank you” Emma said as she turned back to Killian, and they began to climb. 

 

“You okay love” Killian asked Emma after maybe  an hour or more of climbing. “Yeah” Emma huffed out. Her hands hurt and her thighs were burning, but they still had a long way to go. “I know the climb is a challenge, but think of it as an adventure. This will make for a great bedtime story for Henry don’t you think. Mom and dad climbing a beanstalk in a mission to get home to him”

“Easy for you to say. Adventure my ass. How can you not be sweating. You only have one hand!” Emma whined. “It's not as easy as it looks, I’m still getting used to the hook again” Killian said as he reached for the next vine. “Took you a whole five seconds” Emma muttered as she reached for the vine Killian had just handled. 

“You say something love” he called out, she could almost see his smirk. “No” she said grabbing the vine. The vine was in her grip, but a wind came across her and she lost her footing on the beanstalk. She began to fall. Her scream was cut off as she lost her balance. 

“Emma!” Killian yelled “Hold on!” he said as he glanced down. With expert ease, he began climbing back to where she was. 

“I can’t find a foothold” Emma yelled as she dangles by the vine. Her boots were slipping on the base of the beanstalk, she had no place to go. 

“I’ll get down under you and give you a boost” he said as he began climbing down again. “Don’t panic love, it’ll be okay” he said as he climbed down. Emma tried to let his voice soothe her. He knew what he was doing. 

But then the vine she was holding onto began to rip. “Killian!” she yelled. 

“Hold on!” he said as he tried to reach her boots. “I can’t!” she yelled and the vine ripped. Emma hated the feeling of falling, her stomach plumaged to her feet and she had nowhere to reach to. It felt like an eternity of falling, but in reality had been a few seconds. 

Then she felt Killian’s hand on her left wrist. “I’ve got you” he said in a strained voice. “Climb up my arm” he said. With shaky hands Emma grabbed onto his shoulder and brought herself up the rest of the way. Once she was at his level, Killian crushed her body between his and the beanstalk. 

“You’re okay, you’re okay” he said as he himself still tried to convince himself. Emma was pale and shaking in his arms, clutching him just as hard as he was clutching her. Emma risked a glance over his shoulder and all she could see was the sky and clouds. This would’ve been her death. 

“Are you alright?” he asked her as he backed himself up an inch. “Yes” she stuttered out. “Your hand” he said glancing down at her left hand, there was a cut on her palm. “It’s just a scratch” she said as she leaned against his chest again. 

“Here, wrap your hand in this. We don't want an infection” he said as he pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocket. Emma sloppily wrapped her hand and Killian helped her tie it off with his mouth as she grabbed onto the beanstalk with one hand. 

Killian kissed her one, twice before parting. “You go above this time” he said “I’ll be here to help you”. Emma nodded as she turned around and found her first foothold and they continued on their way. 

 

“Well, we made it” Killian said as he helped her down from the ledge at the top of the beanstalk “Was a great workout wasn’t it?” he commented. “Are you calling me fat?” she asked teasingly as she rolled her stiff shoulders. “Nay darling, you’ve got a ravishing figure” he said as his eyes roamed her sweat soaked body, straying longer on her heavily chest. She rolled her eyes. 

“But see, adventure” he spread his arms wide looking at the destitute looking castle. “You always try to glamourize everything” Emma said with a smile. “At the moment it may not be so, but in a few years, we’ll have a good laugh about all this” Killian said placing his arm around her shoulders. 

“You think so?” she asked. “Everything gets better with time” he said “No” Emma cut him off “Do you think we have years” 

“Emma” Killian said sensing her seriousness. “With all of this shit and this fucked up land, I nearly fell off a beanstalk a few hours ago. So do you think we’ll have years?” 

“We will, I’ll make sure of it” Killian took her left hand in his right. Emma glanced down at the hook, before wrapping her fingers along the cool metal. The smile he gave her was worth everything. The wince that came after, had made her worry. 

She traced her hand up his brace to where it met his stump. “You’re hurt” she said. When she’d fallen, all her weight had been on his hand, and his hook held onto the beanstalk the whole time. His brace, it had painfully dug into his skin. 

“Take off your coat” she ordered him. “Love, we don’t have ti-” 

“Take if off” her tone left no argument. Killian shrugged off his coat and Emma unbuttoned his shirt. She took his left arm from the sleeve and indeed, the skin around the brace was a bright red. “There’s not much you can do. It’ll get better with some time” Killian said. 

Emma touched the sensitive skin, Killian hissed between his teeth. “It hurts you” Emma said. “I’ll be okay” Killian said. “I wish I could help” Emma said as she placed her hand on his brace. 

“I know” he answered as he leaned in to kiss her. Emma leaned up into the kiss, feeling the events of the day weighing off her. Her hand swept down his arm down to his stump, where she carefully caressed his scars. 

When they pulled back, Killian grunted as he felt something warm on his stump. When he pulled back, he saw a dim light coming from Emma’s hand. “What?” he murmured as he glanced down. Emma pulled her hand away, and where his skin had once been red, it was back to normal. It didn’t pain him anymore. 

“Did I?” Emma asked, some fear in her eyes. “You healed me” he said truly amazed. When he looked into her eyes, there was fear in them. 

“Hey, this I good” he said caressing her face “Its okay, don’t be afraid”

“Right” Emma said as she looked at this stump again before she helped him dress. 

 

“Its coming” Killian announced after they'd planned their plan. “You okay up there?” 

“Yup” Emma said as she perched on a statue bear the castle's entrance. The poppy powder was ready in her hand. 

“Okay, ready then” Killian said as he took a large stick and banged it against metal shield. The noise was loud and surely, the giant awoke. 

However, the giant was far taller than the statue Emma was on. “Fuck” Emma cursed. Killian noting this, began to maintain the giant from the ground, leading him as close to the statue as he dared. 

As soon as the giant was close enough, Emma threw the poppy powder into his face. It fell to the ground unconscious. 

“Killian!” Emma called out after not seeing him a second later. “Here love he's out cold” Killian announced as he walked from behind the giant. 

“We do make quite the team don't we?” He asked her. “Yes we quite do” Emma agreed  “Let’s go steal a compass”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you guys! This chapter was extremely fun to write and I loved how it turned out. I'm not sure if this will be my last post before New Year, but if it is I want to wish you all a very Happy New Year!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! First chapter of 2018! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the direction this story is going in. This chapter was especially hard to write due to all the changes, but it came out as I wanted. 
> 
> Leave your comments down below, they're always very much appreciated!

David took a few hours off of sheriff duty and decided to take Henry to the stables. He knew how much Henry was missing his parents, and he himself was desperately missing Snow. 

“Okay Henry. We are here today because we have to make a proper knight out of you. You are a prince, so you need to start learning what princes do” David said as he led Henry to a stable. The two year old looked in awe at the horses behind their stables. 

“I’m also a pirate” Henry cheered as he gripped David’s hand. “Right” Davis said a bit tightly. “But pirates don’t ride horses do they? This is something I’ll show you”. Establishing himself as a grandfather had been plenty hard, especially when Henry demanded a story, a pirate story. He wanted to show Henry about what he knew, about what he would have known back in the Enchanted Forest. 

David stopped before a small pony. “This one will be yours” David said “You can name him”. “Really?” Henry asked as he gazed at the small pony. “Yes, and we will come here to feed him twice a day, okay?” 

“Okay. Can I call him Sebastian?” 

“That’s a great name. Why Sebastian though” David asked as he helped Henry pet the pony’s mane. “Like the crab, he’s funny” Henry answered. What crab? David wondered, then shook his head. That Disney movie. He knew the real Ariel and she did not have a pet crab.

“Let’s feed him now” David said as he show Henry how to measure the food they would give the pony. It was a good day. 

 

 

“This where the giants hoarded all of their greatest stolen treasures” Killian announced as they entered a room filled with, well, hoarded stolen treasures. “We have to fine one compass, in all this?” Emma asked. “Afraid so, did you ask how long that power will keep the giant down?”

“No” Emma replied with a sinking feeling. “Let’s get to it then” Killian said as he pulled her deep into the room. 

“Woah” Emma muttered as they came across a skeleton holding a sword. ‘Jack’ was etched into the blade. “Is that-” 

“That would be Jack, the giant killer” Killian replied. “With that toothpick?” Emma said to his small sword. “It packs quite a wallop. You’d be surprised” Killian said with a laugh.

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!” Emma said as she pulled Killian by the arms. “Emma love, we don’t have time for that right now” Killian replied cockily. “Asshole, there’s a tripwire” Emma said as she glanced over his shoulder. 

“Right, quite a security system” Killian said as he looked up. There was a cage attached to the trip wire. “That’s why we need to be careful” Emma emphasized. “Let’s not pretend this adventure hasn’t opened your eyes to a new side of me love” Killian said. 

“And what side is that” Emma asked dryly. “The dashing hero type” he answered with a smile. “Right, after you then, dashing hero” she said. Killian walked over and extended his hand to Emma, together they walked further into the castle.

 

 

Emma and Killian were searching in different parts of the large treasure room. “Are you sure it's in here!” Emma called out to him “Because I think we’re running out of time. That giant can wake up at any moment”. 

“I’m sure” Killian replied as he inspected a gold coin. “What are you doing!” Emma yelled at him. “Old habits die hard love” he said before putting the coin down. She shook her head at him and continued searching. She suddenly thought of all the necklaces and earrings in her jewelry box. Not all of them had been bought in a store. “I really did marry a pirate” she muttered. 

A minute later she and Killian heard giant footsteps in the distance. “Get under something quickly!” Killian said to her. But it was too late, the giant charged into the room and his first gaze went to Emma. 

“Emma!” Killian called out as the giant caught Emma in his hand. “Please let me down. I’m not what you think!” Emma yelled to the giant as she struggled in his fist. 

“You’re a thief, and you poisoned me. So I’m sure you’re exactly what I think” the giant thundered. “Hey, giant, down here!” Killian yelled from the ground. “There's another” the giant yelled as he looked down. 

“We just want a compass, we're not thieves” Killian explained. “I don't care for your lies” 

“It's not a lie” Emma said as she held onto the giants fingers, suddenly afraid that he would drop her. “Please, we need to get home, to our son, don’t you have a family?” Emma asked. 

“No. The humans killed them all” he said as he tightened his grip on her. Emma struggled as her vision faded to black. Killian noticing, ran over to Jacks skeleton and grabbed the sword. He quickly stuck it into one of the giants toes, and the giant let Emma go. Killian caught Emma in his arms and then he cut the tripwire. It trapped the giant. 

“You okay” Killian asked as he set Emma on her feet. “Yeah, thanks” she said with unsteady breaths. Emma took the sword from Killian's hand and walked to the giants face. “No, no” the giant said with a fear that caused Emma to pause. 

“This is poisoned isn't it?” Emma asked “We need the compass” 

“You’re going to kill me either way. So go ahead” the giant said. “You don't know us” Killian said as he stepped up to Emma's side. “Normally, if someone harmed my wife, I’d kill them, but I have not harmed you. Not all humans are monsters” 

“I know your kind. They massacred us, and destroyed our beans” the giant said. Emma poked the sword closer to the cage. “Okay! Stop. Here” the giant said as he slid the compass to them.

“See? I’m not the bad guy” the giant said. “Thank, we have to go now” Emma said as she tugged on Killian’s hand, but he didn’t move. 

“Killian what's” the giant cut her off as he broke free from the cage. He grabbed a builder covering a tunnel and threw it across the room. Light was seen at the end of the tunnel.  “Here, go through here, you could have killed me but you didn't”

“Thank you” Emma said before tugging on Killian's hand again. He didn't move, again. 

“Killian what are you doing” Emma asked. “I'm not going with you” was his reply. “What do you mean you're not going with me?” Emma said “We have to get back down and go home” 

Killian looked back at the giant that was watching their exchange curiously, so he left them a bit farther off. “I need to stay up here, Cora knows you're suspicious, she’d question it if you trusted me so quickly. You need to go down by yourself, and go with the others. I'll catch up soon” Killian quickly explained. 

“No, I'm not leaving without you” Emma ranted. “Calm down love” Killian said as he placed his hand and hook on her shoulders. Emma shrugged them off “How do you expect me to be calm. This wasn’t part of the plan” then realization hit her “This was your plan all along” 

Killian nodded “Aye love, it was. I've thought this through. I know how to play Cora, love. We can't take a bad step, or she'll find out, and we'll never get out of this realm” 

“I can't go without you” Emma said as she rested her forehead on his chest, right over his heart. “Its fine, we'll be fine” Killian said as he caressed her long curly hair. “Promise me, promise me that I'll see you soon” Emma said as she gripped the lapels of his jacket. 

“I promise” Killian breathed out before Emma threw her arms around his neck and kissed the life out of him. “I promise” he kept saying between kisses “I’ll always find you”  

“Now take this” he said as he handed her the beautiful compass “Climb down, keep watching over your steps, and go on your way. I’ll meet up with you as soon as I can”. He caught a tear under his thumb and brushed it away. 

“Okay” Emma said as she composed herself. With one last kiss, she ran out of the tunnel.

 

 

“How long will you stay up here” the giant asked Killian. For a second, Killian was startled, he'd forgotten that the giant was still there. “A few hours at most” he said before he sat down on a treasure chest. 

The giant warily watched him, and Killian did so back. “So, what's your name” Killian asked him. “How's that your business, human” the giant sneered. 

Killian threw his hands up “Just making conversation. I mean, you're not going to kill me, and I'm going to be here a while, so...” 

“Anton” the giant said. “Killian Jones”

“You really love your wife, don't you?” Anton asked him. “Aye, I do” 

“What's her name?” Killian raised a brow, “Emma”

“And your son?” the giant asked “His name's Henry” 

“Why do you have a hook for a hand?” This was a curious giant. “That's a long story, not very pleasant” Killian said. 

“Like you said, you're going to be here a while” Anton said as he sat down, the motion creating a small earthquake. 

Killian then realized, Anton was just lonely. 

 

 

Emma, unable to find a last foothold, fell the last ten feet to the ground. She grunted as she sat up. “Emma, are you okay” Mary Margaret asked as she crouched beside her. “Fine” she said as she rubbed her lower back. 

“Where’s Killian” Mary Margaret asked. “He, he had to stay behind” Emma said averting her eyes “It’s all part of his plan, to fool Cora” 

“We need to keep going, he’ll catch up later” Emma explained. “Okay, let’s go then” Mulan said as she gathered their supplies. 

“Are you okay” Mary Margaret asked Emma. “I’m fine. He’ll always find me” Emma said. Those words made Mary Margaret freeze. “I’ll always find you” the same words Charming said to her, so very long ago. 

“You okay?” Emma asked when she saw the faraway look on her face. “Yes, let’s go” Mary Margaret said. 

 

 

Hours later, Hook climbed down the beanstalk. Surprisingly, Anton had been great company. He looked down and saw not so great company waiting for him. “My dear Captain, the compass, please” Cora said as she extended her hand. “Right, well, matters grew complicated. The story is a bore” Killian said. 

“Really, because it seemed to me you wanted my trust once again” Cora said. “Our agreement remains. We are going to Storybrooke, together. I’ll get it back” Killian hurriedly assured. 

“I don’t have time for more waiting. I’ve crossed through too many worlds to be brought short at the brink of success. Who was it who bested you?” Cora asked. “The blonde one, Emma” Killian said, never having addressed Emma in that way “Rest assured, it won’t happen again” 

“No, it won’t. But there are always consequences Captain” she purred. “Are you going to kill me, now? Go ahead. Try” he said to her face. “So brave, but I’m not going to kill you. I have something far more satisfying in mind. I’m going to leave you here with your thirst for revenge unquenched, while I complete our journey without you” she said. 

Killian faked nervousness and fear into his voice “There’s no need to be rash. We can discuss this”. Cora smiled as she stepped up against him “Your pretty face buys you a lot, but not my time. It’s too valuable” 

“I’ll get it back. I want to leave this realm as much as you want. Plus, you need me” Killian added. “I really don’t, you had your chance. I’ll finish this now, my way”

Cora poofed away in a cloud of smoke. “Shit” Killian cursed. Maybe his plan had just gotten them into more problems than he intended. 

 

 

Cora appeared in a hut with drawers filled with hearts. Taking one heart and blowing on it, all the hearts in the room glowed red. The drawers opened, and she heard the sweet sound of their beating, Literal, music to her ears. 

Cora stepped outside the hut, “Rise” she said as she held the heart. All the corpses strewn around began standing. “March” she said, they began to march into the woods. 

 

“What’s the plan now?” Emma asked the others as they walked through the forest. “We need to retrieve the ashes form Cora, so we need to find her first” Mulan said. 

“How are we going to do that?” Emma asked. “We’re going back to the haven for now. I’m sure we will find something there from Cora” Mary Margaret said. Indeed they found something. As soon as they entered the gates, a swarm of zombie like creatures attacked them. 

“Emma, watch out!” Mary Margaret yelled as a zombie tackled Emma to the ground. In the fall, Emma’s grip on the compass faltered, and it rolled away. A zombie creature immediately went to it. “No! The compass!” Emma yelled as she pointed at the zombie. Mary Margaret drew her bow and shot that zombie, it dropped the compass. Emma scrambled to her feet and had it in her gri once more. 

“Where are the others” she asked. “I don't know”

The zombies were beginning to walk to them again “We have to go” Mary Margaret said as she tugged on Emma’s hand. Emma’s feet faltered on some of the dips and curves of the forest. “Watch out!” she yelled, but it was only Mulan. 

“They took her! They took Aurora” Mulan said as she jogged to them.

“Where?” Emma asked. 

“To Cora” Mary Margaret answered. 

 

Aurora shook her head, trying to make the darkness go away. “I brought you some food” an unpleasant voice said. Cora. 

I don't want your food: Aurora said. “It’s not poisoned if you were wording” Cora said. 

“I’m not going to tell you anything, so just leave” Aurora said turning her head. “Oh I know, but you’re still of use to me” Cora drawled. “The others will go home, and you will have nothing here” Aurora threw back. 

“My princess you underestimate Snow and her daughter, they will come right to me, because of you” Cora smiled “They can’t help it”. Aurora kicked the tray of food at Cora. “Ungrateful girl!”

With a swipe of her hand Aurora’s head banged against the wall. 

 

 

Killian got to the pit and saw Aurora. “Bloody hell” he said. The princess was alive, the plan came to his mind quickly. He remembered the old enchantment on his hook. He carried out his plan before he lost his nerve. 

“Come on wake up” he said as he shook her gently. She began to blink and pulled away from him. “It’s okay, it’s only me” he said, she still looked cautiously at him. 

“Is she?”

“She’s not here, she doesn’t know I’m here either” Killian replied. He picked up a random rock from the pit, and held it above her shackles. “Hold still” he said before he brought the rock down against the shackles. They broke open. 

“Come on” he said helping her up “I’m going to tell you something, but you can’t freak out okay” Aurora looked at him “What is it?” Killin took a deep breathe before pulling a small pouch from his coat and handing it to her. 

Aurora almost dropped it “Whose is it?” she asked. Killian took a deep breathe “It’s yours” he said. Aurora nearly fainted. Aurora prepared to run “Don’t run” Killian said catching her around the waist. “Listen to me, I won’t let anything happen to it, but I have to prove to Cora somehow that I’m on her side” 

“I don’t trust you” Aurora said. “You trust Emma don’t you” Killian sked, Aurora hesitantly nodded “Go to her and tell her what I’ve done. She’ll protect you. Take this to her” he handed her a small vile. “What is it” Aurora asked. 

“It’s not much, but it’s the last of the poppy power. I found the last flower before coming here. If you come to face Cora at any time, use it against her” 

Aurora looked back at her heart in that pouch “I promise that you’ll be fine” he said again. Aurora looked up at his face “When will I know, that you don’t have my heart but she does?” 

“She’ll use you to lead the others to her. Emma has the compass and she needs it to get back. Tell the others that you’re in her control, when you start spewing directions. That way you’ll know, and be cautious” 

Aurora chewed on her lips silently “Okay, I’ll tell her” Killian helped her out of the pit “Find them quickly, you need to tell them everything before I give this to Cora” 

Aurora nodded, before running back into the woods. 

 

 

Mulan guided the others to the site of the poppy seed field. When they got there, it was empty. “No” Mary Margaret said as she surveyed the area. They plan they had come up with, was to use the poppy seed powder to weaken Cora long enough to get the ashes and use the compass to go home. 

“What now?” Emma said as she held her head in her hands. “I don’t know anymore” Mary Margaret said. Mulan had been quite the entire journey. 

“I suggest we sleep, it's late, we’re all exhausted” she said. “Okay, I’ll take first watch” Emma said. “No you two sleep, I don’t think I can” Mulan answered. 

So Emma and Mary Margaret laid down some feet away, and the exhaustion drove them under. 

Mary Margaret abruptly sat up, the dream, it made her heart ache. “What is it?” Emma asked dher. “Nothing, it was just a dream” Mary Margaret said.

“About David” Emma guessed. “Yeah” 

“I dream about Henry too” Emma said quietly. “David’s taking good care of him, I know” Mary Margaret said brushing some of Emma’s hair from her face. Emma’s hair reminded her of her old hair, only the color was the difference. Emma really did look like her. She had some of David’s features, but she resembles her most. Mary Margaret managed a small smile, this was her daughter. 

Emma slid her hand in her pocket, only to frantically check the other. “What is it?” Mary Margaret asked. “The compass is gone” Emma stood up “And so is Mulan” 

Mulan was nowhere in sight, or her things. 

 

Mary Margaret shot an arrow when they finally found her. “That’s a warning shot, don’t move” Mary Margaret said. “The compass, now” Emma said. 

“I won’t seal Aurora’s fate” Mulan said. “And what would you do with it?” Emma asked. “We make a trade. No more journeys for things, I’m done. I swore to protect her and that’s what I’ll do” 

“We need that compass to get home” Mary Margaret said. “Then I hope you’re prepared to use that arrow” Mulan said. Mary margaret pulled her arm up. 

“Stop!” Aurora’s voice said. She appeared, somewhat tattered, but otherwise fine. “How are you here?” Emma asked her. “Where you followed?” Mary Margaret added. 

“No listen, Killian let me out” Emma almost interrupted but Aurora held up her hand “Please I need to tell you before she gets it” 

She proceeded to tell them the entire story. “You left him with your heart!” Mulan yelled. “I trust Emma, so I trust him” Aurora said looking at Emma. 

“So when will we know when you’re not you anymore?” Mary Margaret asked. “Killian said she’d lead us to her, that’s what this is for” she handed Emma the vile. “Poppy powder” 

“Yes, he said to use it. When I suddenly have a location to go to, she’s got my heart” Aurora said. 

“So now we wait” Mulan said. “Now we wait” Emma echoed. 

 

“Looking for someone?” Killian asked as he leaned against the wall of the pit. “Don’t tell me you were dumb enough to let her go” Cora sneered at him. “She was never going to talk” Killian said as he traced the tip of his hook with his pointer finger. 

“So you freed her. And stuck around for the petty satisfaction of seeing me suffer?” Killian walked to her “That’s a tempting reward, but no. I got something for you” he said taking the pouch from his jacket. Aurora’s heart pulsed in his hand, he almost faltered a second, but he gave it to Cora. 

“What is it?” Cora asked. “Open it” Killian said. Cora snatched the small pouch from him. “Is it…” she trailed off. 

“Aye, seems like you’ve got yourself a princess now” 

 

They sat around their small camp, when Aurora’s silence ended. “I just remember something” she said “I remember Cora saying something about a lake” Mary Margaret, Emma and Mulan each looked at each other. 

“Lake Nosh or something, I think she was going there” Aurora continued. “Do you mean Lake Nostos” Mulan asked “It’s not that far from here. Is that where she’s going?” Mulan was a fabulous actor in Emma’s opinion. 

“Yes, I’m certain” Aurora said. “Then we’ll head there first thing in the morning. We’re going home Emma” Mary Margaret said. “Yes” 

Emma really hoped that Killian’s plan worked. Everything was going according to it so far. As long as she used the powder on Cora fast enough, she, Killian and Mary Margaret could get back to Storybrooke, back to Henry and David. 

“We’re going home”


	5. Chapter 5

David was down at the mines again. The dwarves had been working endlessly, David himself helped when he wasn’t helping back at Granny’s or taking care of Henry. He rushed to the mines when Ruby delivered the news. 

“Is it true” he asked Leroy as he got there. “Yes it is, we have enough powder for a portal. Blue confirme it” Leroy said proudly. 

“That’s great, now I can get them home at last. I’m getting your parents and grandma back Henry” he said down to Henry. “Yay!” Henry exclaimed. 

 

 

Cora lead Killian through a field. He did not know the location in which they were going. “Where are we going?” 

“Lake Nostos. Legend says that its water hold power to restore what was once lost. It’ll return magic to what remains of this wardrobe. By that time our dear savior will have arrived, as I instructed dear Aurora to, we’ll have the compass and we’ll be on our way” 

Killian looked at the spot where he thought the lake should’ve been. “I may be a simple pirate, but I know one thing, lakes have water”’ he said turning to her. With a wave of her hand, Cora made a small vortex magically form in the middle of the former lake. Water shot out from the center. 

“Why do you doubt me?” Cora said proudly. 

Killian watched as the lake filled up with water. He wiped his sweaty hands on his pants, the fight would begin soon. And he would do anything to get them back home. 

 

 

Mulan left Aurora waiting by the edge of the forest while she, Emma, and Mary Margaret charged to where Cora and Hook were waiting. 

“My dear Snow, I’m so happy you’ve joined us” Cora said clasping her hands. “You’re not going through that portal” Emma said. 

“The compass, get it” Cora said to Killian. 

Cora shot a fireball towards the group, Mulan deflected it with her sword. Killian walked up to Emma, nodding his head once. Emma gripped the powder in her hand, the time had come to use it. Cora continuously shot fireballs at Mulan, while Mary Margaret shot arrows back from a distance. Cora dodged Mulan by poofing away with her magic, to and fro. Killian kept an eye out, looking to where it would be easier to throw the powder at her. 

In a jolt, Cola dropped the bag holding Aurora’s heart into the whirlpool. Acting fast, Killian caught the bag with his hook. He promised its safety to its owner. He quickly tossed the bag to Mulan, she nodded her head at him. The closest to a thank you he would get from her.

Mulan looked conflicted over what to do. “Go” Mary Margaret said to her. Aurora was waiting at the edge of the woods. “You need my help” Mulan said. 

“Aurora needs her heart more, we’ll be fine” Mary Margaret said. Mulan handed her sword over to Mary Margaret. “Take it. It deflects her magic” she said before walking back to the coverage of the woods. 

Emma and Killian were no longer faking their fighting, they were looking for Cora’s weak spot.  
“Now” Killian said. Cora’s back was to them, but when Emma flung the powder her way, Cora poofed away. “My, my, you thought that would work” Cora said as she flung Killian back with her magic. 

Emma stood a few feet from Cora staring her down and glancing at Killian. Cora looked between them two, when she looked at Emma’s rings. Realization hit her. “You’re married” she laughed. The ring on Emma’s left hand was different from the one on her right, but that ring matched the one Killian wore on his hand. Among his other rings Cora had missed it, but there was no denying it. A wedding band. 

“I suppose you should thank me. I sent you to that place and you got yourself a wife” Cora said as she walked up to Emma. Mary Margaret turned to find the scene turning out.  

“Why do you want to go to Storybrooke?” Mary Margaret asked Cora, trying to get her attention away from Emma. “My daughter have been separated for too long. And when I get there, I will give her what she’s always wanted, your heart” Cora poofed to where Mary Margaret was “Goodbye, Snow” Cora said as she reached for her heart. 

“No!” Emma yelled as she pushed Mary Margaret out of the way. Cora’s hand ended up in her chest instead. 

“No!” Killian yelled as he saw everything in slow motion. His eyes locked with Emma’s, surprise was written all over her face. Not again, he wouldn’t survive it this time. 

“Emma” Mary Margaret yelled as she looked back from the ground. “Oh, you foolish girl. Don’t you know? Love is weakness. But your heart will do” Cora laughed. She tried to rip out Emma’s heart, but to her own confusion, she was unable to draw her hand back. 

Emma felt something click inside her “No it’s strength” she said. A burst of white light left Emma’s body in all directions; Cora disappeared. The vial of ashes remained behind. 

“What was that?” Emma gasped as she clutched her chest. Killian ran to her and caught her in his arms. “Let’s figure it out when we get home” he said against her hair. He kneeled down and grabbed the vial of ashes before throwing them into the whirlpool of water. 

Emma grabbed the compass from her jacket. The needle spun endlessly until it clicked into place. Home. 

Mary Margaret grabbed one of Emma’s hands and Emma grabbed Killian’s hook. “Let’s go home” Mary Margaret announced, and the three of them jumped into the portal. 

 

David, Ruby, Henry, and Leroy all gathered around the well. It was the perfect spot for the portal. David quickly dropped the fairly dust into the well. “Blue said to think of Snow and Emma, the portal will lead you to them” Ruby explained. The water began to ripped. 

“Is it working” Leroy asked. “I think so” David answered. As sudden as it started, the water stopped rippling. “No!” David said. 

But then, a hand came from the well, grabbing it’s edge, and Emma pulled herself out. Mary Margaret followed, Killian taking the rear. 

“Mommy?” Henry said from David’s arms. “Henry!” Emma said as she climbed out. “Mommy!” Henry yelled as David set him down. Emma caught him up in her arms, Killian’s arms soon engulfed them both. 

“David!” Snow said, and David rushed and gathered her in his arms. “I missed you!” she said against his neck. “I missed you, too” he said before pulling back to kiss her. When she untangled herself from David, Mary Margaret rushed to hug Ruby and Leroy. 

Emma left Henry with Killian as she walked up to David, “Thank you” she said teary eyed “For taking care of Henry” 

“Of course. He’s my grandson” David replied before hesitantly pulling her in for a hug. Emma allowed it for a moment. 

 

Cora arrived back at the portal right as it closed. They thought they beat her, but they would pay. Cora took out another vial with just enough of the wardrobe ashes. The portal opened once again. She may not have the compass, but she would get to Storybrooke once way or another. 

 

 

Emma watched from some her seat on the Jolly Roger as Killian talked to his old crew. To their surprise Smee and Roberts and the others were there as well. Seems that when the curse was broken, it brought them to Storybrooke as well. 

Emma sat on the steps of the Jolly Roger, hugging Henry tightly to her. It still felt surreal, that she was holding him after days and days of being far far away. “What did you and David do when me and daddy were gone?” 

“We went to the mines, and we went to the stables” Henry said as she buried his head in her chest. “The stables?” Emma asked. Henry’s head shot up “He got me a pony!” Henry exclaimed. “A pony?” Emma said with raised brows. “Uh-huh. I named him Sebastian, like the crab” Henry said proudly. 

Emma was going to have to talk with David. “Can I see Sebastian?” Emma asked. “You can come to feed him with us next time”

“Have you ridden him yet” Emma asked, seriously hoping that David had not allowed him to. “No, not yet” Henry replied glumly “Grandpa says there’s more to being a knight than riding a horse. We feed him and brush his mane” 

“So are you a knight now?” Emma asked slightly amused. Seems like David had been working hard with Henry. “Maybe a little, but I’m still a pirate!” Henry said. “I’m glad to hear that lad” Killian said as he approached him. Henry immediately stretched out his arms to him, and Killian picked him up. 

“How are they?” Emma asked as she nodded to the old crew of pirates. “Well, startled for one. Also confused that we won’t be jumping straight back into our old lives” Killian said as he brushed his hand through Henry’s hair. This hook carefully placed away from Henry as he held him. 

“Do you miss it” Emma asked as she turned her attention to the ocean “The sailing, living on the seas”. Killian sat down on the step next to her. “I used to, back when I was trapped in Boston. But no, not anymore” he said looking at her. “My home is wherever you are now. I don’t need the seas as I once did” 

“I’m going to miss our old home” Emma said as she thought of Boston “It was a good life”. Killian took her hand “It was. It’s where I met you, where Henry was born, but we’ll have a good life here too. It maybe be wild and crazy at times, but we’ll face it together”. Emma pecked his lips quickly. “Speaking of home, I got this” Killian reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. 

Emma took it, looking bemused “It’s temporary of course” Killian explained “Until we can find something more permanent for us once everything settles down”. 

A few minutes later, Killian pulled up in front of an apartment building. It wasn’t as big as their apartment in Boston, but it was furnished and ready for them to move in. “I figured Mary Margaret and David will need their own space now, you know, twenty eight years is a long time” Killian said wiggling his eyebrows. “Oh God, please stop” Emma said groaning at the mental images “They’re still my parents you know” 

“Aye I know” Killian said “I also figured, we need our space as well”. He inched closer to her, Emma groaned again, pushing him back with her hands. “Nope, we have an excited toddler running around” Henry made her point by zooming past her legs “And we need to unpack some things to actually live here”

“Fine, but later, we’ll continue where we left off at on that beanstalk” Killian basically purredd. “We didn’t do anything though” Emma exclaimed. “Exactly” he said with a wink. 

 

 

Emma was exhausted. Returning home was not nearly as relaxing as she thought it’d be. She and Killian had to move their things from the loft and the Jolly Roger to the apartment. People were still freaked out, plus they had a two year old who wanted their attention. They happily gave it to him, throughout the afternoon and evening. They grabbed dinner from Granny’s not motivated enough to cook themselves. 

After dinner Emma laid with Henry in the second bedroom of the apartment as Killian told him of their ‘adventure’. Henry exclaimed through parts of it, like the beanstalk and Killian’s friendship with Anton the giant. Emma smiled as she hugged Henry to her chest, missing the warmth of her baby against her.

She didn’t even feel when she closed her eyes and fell asleep. It had only been half an hour at most, with a glance at the clock. Henry was tucked into her arms, his arms thrown around her neck. Killian was not in the room anymore. Emma unwrapped Henry from her arms, pressed a few kisses to his face, and walked to her and Killian’s room. 

Emma walked into the bathroom wanting to wash her face, only to see Killian emerging from the steaming shower. Her throat immediately dried. He was running a towel over his face, but other than that, his form was bare. His hair was plastered to his forehead and his chest hair was glistening with water droplets, running down and down…

When his eyes met hers he saw the hunger within them. Not wanting to be far a second longer, he lunged across the bathroom to her. The kiss...the kiss was unlike any other. Knowing that he was her true love, made things more real. She realized why she felt this way, it was because this man was meant for her, and she was meant for him. 

Killian picked up Emma and he carried her to the bed. Emma did not care that he was dripping water everywhere, and that his hair was still fully soaked. She wanted him.

Their mouths clashed in a passionate kiss which left them both gasping for breath. Emma got down from his arms before the bed and placed her hands on his chest. His eyes softened as he gazed down at her. “You’re too dressed love” he murmured as he leaned down to kiss her neck, the juncture where her shoulder met her neck, the spot that made her knees grow weak. She pushed him away lightly and proceeded to lift her shirt over her head, she had not been wearing a bra.

Killian’s eyes feasted on her chest before he picked her up and laid her on the bed. Emma leaned on her elbows as she watched him watch her. Then he climbed over her and captured one of her nipples in his mouth. His warm tongue drove her insane, the heat surging where she needed him most.

“Killian” she panted as his kisses traveled south over her navel down her stomach. “Yes love” he said as he playfully nipped at her jean button with his mouth. “You’re driving me crazy” she answered as she caressed the nape of his neck with one hand.

“That’s the point love” he said as he removed her jeans and underwear. She sat up to help him remove them quicker and Killian laid her down once more. She watched as he leaned over her body, drinking in every inch and curve of her lithe form. His hand ran down from her waist to her hips, opening her legs for him. The sight almost had him undone there.

He glanced up at her once before finally giving her what she wanted, what he wanted. Emma was glad that Henry was in the other room, because at the moment she could not contain her the sounds she was making. With each swipe of his tongue, Killian had her right where he wanted. “Mine” he growled against the soft skin of her thighs as he on his knees worshiped her the way a husband worshiped his wife.

“Killian!” she basically screamed and he rose and his length was in her faster than she could blink. Their breaths mingled as they both sought each other in the most intimate of ways, not just as husband and wife, but as true love. The thought stuck Emma, this man was her true love, she actually found him. Green met blue in the dim room, somewhere with an uncertain future, but she had him.

He was not dead and stiff on that hospital bed. He was not dead. He had not left her.

With each slap of wet skin, they were closer and closer to release, both not minding their sounds any longer. They had spent too long holding everything in, with Henry and Mary Margaret close by in the loft. That was no longer necessary. Emma was glad Killian thought of finding them their own place. 

With one more powerful thrust they both came together and Emma’s legs fell from around his hips. Killian held himself a moment longer placing kisses along her collarbone and chin before reaching her lips and lazily kissing her before falling beside her.

 

 

Emma stroked Killian’s hair as his head laid on her chest. The afterglow was almost as good as the act itself, almost. But Emma grew concerned at Killian’s silence. It was thick in the air, and his heartrate had yet to lessen. 

“Are you okay” she asked as she outlined the tip of his ear with her finger. Killian was silent a minute before responding, “I keep seeing it, her hand going through your chest”. He brought his head up from her chest to look her in the eye. “I don’t think I’ll ever forget that feeling. That moment. I felt so powerless and useless” 

She knew what it had reminded him of. Now she knew, now Emma knew how horrible it must’ve been to lose someone that way. She had seen the corpses Cora had taken the hearts from. 

“I’m sorry you had to experience that again” Emma said stroking his jawline. “No you don’t understand” he sat up on the bed “It wasn’t the same. It was more. You’re my true love Emma, that makes all the difference” 

Her heart thudded in her chest at the words, true love. “I felt something in my heart, something tugging on it as well. It was like I was feeling you as I was about to lose you” he said silently. Emma sat up in front of him as well. “I do understand” she said, emotions thickening her voice. 

“That’s exactly how I felt when you were dead. My heart, it felt choked, I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t move. It was the most horrible feeling in the world” a tear slid down her cheek. 

“You were dead” she said as she looked at his chest “You actually died”. 

“Shh, I’m here, and you’re here too. We’re together now, and we’re with Henry again” Killian said pulling her up onto his lap. “How could you have trusted me that much?” Emma asked him. “I just knew” he said. “How?” 

“I felt it. I knew true love was a real thing, but I never thought I’d experience it. I felt it first, after we were married. I said to myself, how is it possible that I found this incredible woman after walking through many worlds. I knew who you were back then, who I had been, and it didn’t make sense. That is until it came to me. Under any other circumstances, our meeting would have been nearly impossible, but it happened to us” 

“I don’t know why I decided to go to your restaurant that day. I thought I’d picked at random” Emma said as she sniffed. “Maybe you did. But it had been written in the stars all along”. “That’s kind of cheesy” Emma said “Never would’ve pegged Captain Hook as a romantic” 

“For you always. Just don’t go telling everyone, it’ll ruin my reputation” he was halfway joking. “Will you tell me now?” Emma asked “You said you had a lot more to tell me”

Killian internally winced, there were a lot of ugly things in his past. “You promised” Emma said, knowing that those thoughts were going through his head. “Alright, I’ll tell you” 

 

 

He told her of the years of his youth beside Liam, the first years of his piracy. He grew quiet as he told her of his cruel acts, how he would take a man’s life for the mere pleasure of it. How he had grown so cruel after Milah’s death in his search for revenge. He told her of the most feared pirate in all the realms. It shamed him, but no matter what he recounted, she stayed wrapped around his arms, her hands stroking his hair, her eyes never leaving his face. 

Killian grew amused as she stopped him when he got to his old encounters. “So you’ve been with hundreds of women” she said. “I’m not proud of it” he said feeling a bit odd admitting to it, as they laid naked in bed, after having made love. 

“No I mean, it’s just stranger I guess” she said avoiding his eyes for once “Like I wasn’t born yet. Neither were my parents really, or grandparents, great grandparents, maybe even-” 

“Okay I get it” he said stopping her, “I’m old”. She smiled “Well, not physically old. No wonder all those women threw themselves at you. I mean look at you”. He brushed her stray curls from her face “I think the word you’re looking for is dashing” 

She grew quiet. “Was I even good at it?” she asked quietly. His brow furrowed “What do you mean?”. She grew red “Was I even good at sex when we first started” she asked timidly “I mean, I’d only been with, with Neal before, while you had been with so many”. He nearly growled at that coward’s name. “Please don’t say his name while we lay in bed” Killian said. 

Emma’s mouth fell open “You just told me you’ve been with who knows how many women and you get jealous when I bring Neal up” she demanded. “That’s different. He was your first. You loved him, there were feelings involved. I never felt anything with those woman. You’re the only one who has meant something to me” 

“He may have been my first, but you’re my last” Emma said “He didn’t even love me, and I’m not sure that I loved him either. I was young and stupid”

Emma had pulled away from him, he didn’t like that either. “I’m sorry” he said “He hurt you, I shouldn’t have made a big deal out of it. It just angers me how he treated you” he kissed her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry too, I don’t really care really” she brought her hand around to caress the nape of his neck “Your past is yours. And it was a very long time ago. I’m glad you shared it with me though” 

“Well I’ll have you know Mrs. Jones, that you’ve been my best” his lips trailed across her neck. “Your best, you’re joking right” she said shivering as his breathe ghosted her skin. “Nope” he said popping the p. “You've been with what hundreds of women, and I've been your best?” 

“That’s right. We love each other, and we’ve had many years to master the art” she laughed as his lips trailed across her chest and breasts. “Right, or years to get bored of it” 

“Never” he flipped them over and Emma straddled his hips, his very erect member rubbing against her aching core. Her hands cupped his jaw as they kissed and Killian raised her hips to allow him to enter her. 

Emma broke the kiss and threw her head back as he filled her to the brink. He cupped her ass as she moved up and down, his own thrusts meeting her halfway. Her mouth fell open, emitting those sounds that he loved to hear so much. Emma’s hand wandered down her stomach to the place where they met. Killian rested his body on his elbows as her fingers traced the hilt of his cock, her folds wrapped tightly around him. 

“Fuck Emma” he growled “You’re so tight love”. Her elbows came down to rest on his chest, their lips moving breathlessly together as their breaths mingled. Emma moaned as his chest hair tickled her sensitive nipples and stomach. Killian sped their pace up as Emma rose to her hands and knees. “That’s it love” he said guiding her hips. His hand traced her small back as his stump held onto her waist. 

“Fuck I can’t” Emma moaned out. “Come for me’ Killian breathed into her ear. She fell against his chest as she did, her breathing ravaged and frantic. Killian turned them over, coming above her and throwing her leg over his shoulder. Emma nearly screamed as she felt the pressure building up again with his erotic thrusts. 

The bedsprings groaned beneath them and Killian was groaning into her neck. She cupped his shoulders and back, feeling the powerful muscles moving under his skin. Bringing her hands down his back to his waist and ass did it for him. He spilled his seed inside of her, and she milked him down to the last drop as her second climax ravaged her. 

Killian mumbled something into her neck. ”What?” she said not quite catching his words, her ears still popped. “The very best” he said resting on his forearms. She smiled up at him. Then she grew serious again.  

“Promise me you’ll never do something like that again. You can’t ever risk your life like that. I can’t see you like that again. You can’t leave me, and you can’t leave Henry. We can’t lose you” Emma said clutching onto his face. 

“Promise” she said. “I promise, I’m not going anywhere” he answered. Because he never broke a promise, it was bad form. But he would still take all the matters to protect her, always, because he couldn’t lose her either. 

“We will have many more years, together. We’ll celebrate our ten year anniversary and our forty year anniversary. We’ll see our children grow-”

“We only have one child” she interrupted. He blew his hair from his forehead “We may have more in the future” he answered. “You want more?” she asked as she played with his messy hair, it was almost dry. “I’ll have as many as you give me, my love. We have already proven that we make beautiful children, and we are good at it. Really good” he said, the evidence still coating her thighs. 

“The point is, I plan to live a long and happy life beside you, Emma Swan” he said caressing her face. “You haven’t called me that in a while” she said as she placed her own palm on his cheek. “You’ll always be my swan”

“I’ll always be yours, and you’ll always be mine” she said firmly. “Aye, love” he responded before kissing her bruised lips "I love you". "I love you" Emma said kissing back. She pulled back after a few seconds “Again?” she asked. His member was once again hard against her belly. “The best” was his only reply before turning her on her side, and making love to her again. 

 

 

Cora took a rather hard spill on the road. She bristled as she stood up. Looking around, there was only the road she was on, and the woods surrounding it. But not far away, she saw a sign, walking to it she read ‘Leaving Storybrooke’ she turned away from it. Looks like she made it. 

She smiled wickedly as she walked towards the town. It was time to make her big entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! 
> 
> Emma, Killian, and Mary Margaret are back in Storybrooke with their loved ones at last. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know when I will update the next because I have returned to school, but I hope all the Captain Swan fluff makes up for that in this chapter. 
> 
> leave your comments down below, I'm also still taking ne shot requests if you're interested.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold asks for his favor.

Two weeks later   
After the brief celebration held at Granny’s, the Storybrooke stress settled back on Emma’s shoulders. And then, Gold knocked on her door one morning.

“What the hell are you doing here” she asked as she glared at the man she had come to greatly dislike. She was glad that KIllian was by the docks with Henry, and not here at the moment. 

“You haven’t forgotten have you. And here I thought you were a woman of your word” Gold smirked. “What are you talking about?” Emma asked. “You owe me a favor, two actually” Gold responded. Shit, she’d forgotten about that. 

“I’ve talked it over with my Belle, and I have found a way to leave this town into the world. I need you to be my guide outside in it” 

“What exactly are you planning” she would not help him do anything evil. “I’m going to find my son. And you’re going to help” Gold replied. “You have a son?” Emma asked. “Yes, I do. Guess your pirate forgot to mention it” Gold was sneering now. 

If Gold had a son, the mother could only be Milah. “Right. So that’s all you need me for right. Nothing Dark One-ish, no murders” 

“You have my word” because that was such a relief. “Fine, when do we leave” 

“Tomorrow morning. I’ll be here. Have a good day, Mrs. Jones” 

 

“Absolutely not!” Killian roared when he met her at the sheriff station. “Killian, I owe him. Remember. I have to help him, then he’ll leave me alone” 

Killian paced in front of her. “No, he won’t. Emma you’re special, and he knows that. He has a bigger plan than this. I know it” 

“You’re sounding paranoid” Emma remarked “And lower your voice, or you’ll wake Henry”. She gentle cradled Henry in her arms, this was his usual nap time. “You know him now Emma. He’s an evil man, who hates me. He now doubt wants to destroy my family, that’s you, and Henry” Killian came forward and gently brushed Henry’s hair from his eyes. 

For the past two weeks, Emma watched as Killian ducked his head in the streets of Storybrooke, always avoiding the eyes of unknown fairy tale characters. She did her best to glare at the people who even thought of giving him a look, which sometimes included her parents. Emma was still getting used to that phrase, especially after accidently walking in on David and Mary Margaret while they were, rekindling the flame, you could say. 

She and Killian has spoken a lot about his past life, he said she deserved to know about everything. Emma saw how it pained him to talk about Captain Hook. He was ashamed of his past lives, and thought himself unworthy of her. He felt like a villain, making her his wife without her knowledge of his pirating life. Emma thought it absurd. It was hard to think of him that way, a dark man with no soul, because he wasn’t that man to her. 

When she’d first met Killian, he had some darkness to him, but he’d mostly given up. He was tired and alone, just like she was. And those months, friending him, getting to know the broken man that was Killian Jones, Emma knew that he was nothing but good. This redemption phase he’d taken upon himself since meeting her, she didn’t want that to continue. Because Killian Jones deserved happiness, and so did she. 

She could not fathom the thought of Killian ever returning to be that man that all the citizens of Storybrooke expected him to be, and especially not when he was the best father any small boy could dream of.

“Sorry love, but when it comes to the Crocodile, I can’t help myself. He will not touch you, ever” Killian’s jaw clicked. Emma rolled her eyes. “I know he won’t. But I do have to do this. If I could get out of it I could. But I can’t okay, his deals are done” 

Killian was silent for a few seconds “Fine, then I’m coming with you, wherever he has planned to go” 

“No! You’ll kill each other” Emma said, chastising herself for her tone when Henry stirred in her arms. “We won’t. We’ll find Balefire and then come straight home again” Emma had been surprised when Killian told her the story of Balefire, how he almost took him in. It was surprising to know that Killian met this child, who was no doubt a man now. “You don’t have to come just for me Killian. If this meeting makes you uncomfortable, you can stay” 

“No love. I imagine this meeting will be tenfold uncomfortable for Gold, he’s the one who abandoned him after all. We will do this together, as we do everything” 

She smiled “Okay then” 

 

It had almost been harder to convince Mary Margaret and David of this trip. They had argued on every angle they had, but it was done. Emma would help Gold, close the deal, and be down with it. “You have our numbers right, and the station number too?” David asked her for the millionth time. “Yes and yes. You asked the same thing ten minutes ago” 

“I was just making sure” David said. “Call us every hour okay, so we know that you’re okay” Mary Margaret added as she handed Emma her coat. She was not used to this, fussing parents. Killian was smirking at her from behind their shoulders. She almost scowled. 

Just then, there was a knock on the loft door. It was Gold.

“Ready to go, Mrs. Jones” he said as he invited himself in. She saw David’s knuckles go white. 

“Yeah, ,just getting last minute stuff. Killian grab Henry’s coat will you” she called out to him. “Already has it on” Killian came to her with Henry in his arms. 

“What’s this” Gold said looking at Killian and henry, who were obviously coming along “We agreed that you owe met this favor, alone” he enunciated the alone. “If you thought for one second that I was missing this trip, then you’re horribly wrong” Killian said. 

“Take it or leave it” Emma said turning to Gold with a challenging look. “Fine, but we’ll have to purchase more tickets, won’t we” Gold said through clenched teeth. “Where are we flying” Emma asked, not knowing that this trip was going to be airborne. 

“Don’t worry about that” Gold said curtly.

“If anything happens to my family wherever you’re going…” David’s threat hung in the air. 

“You’ll what? Cross the town line? We have a deal, nothing will happen” 

David nodded at Killian when Emma’s back was turned. As much as he didn’t like his daughter's husband, David knew that Killian would protect them. Emma awkwardly hugged David and Mary Margaret before closing the door of the loft behind her. 

 

Gold did not like the land without magic. It was terrible, being normal, helpless almost. They were in some line before boarding the airplane, it was called, when he saw Mrs. Jones and the Pirate begin to undress? They took off their coats and then shoes. 

“What are you doing” he asked her. “Security check, to make sure you have to weapons on you. You don’t right?” she said looking slightly worried. “No” 

“Okay, then just take your shoes off and put them in the bin” 

“How terribly uncivilized” he muttered before following her instructions. He saw Killian taking Henry's shoes off as well. “The baby shoes as well?” Gold questioned. “Yup” Emma answered. “Who would smuggle weapons in baby shoes” 

“You don’t want to know those statistics” 

Gold placed his shoes in the bin before stepping towards the weird machine. “Scarf and cane too sir” he heard a security person say. “Sorry?” he asked. “Scarf and cane off as well” 

He shot a panicked glance in Emma’s direction. “I can’t take it off” he’d explained the scarves’ significance on the way to the airport. While Emma was the savior, Killian hadn’t been a part of the curse, and Henry had been born outside of Storybrooke, Gold didn’t have the liberty to leave the town line without losing his memories. The magic he tied to the scarf was the only thing keeping him safe from ignorance. “You have to” Emma said biting her lip. 

“It’s not rocket science buddy” an overweight man called out behind him. Gold raised his cane, intending to strike, but Emma’s hand reached out just in time. “I’m sorry, my father is feeling a bit under the weather” 

“Father?” Gold asked. “Just take it off” 

“I can’t, I’ll forget” Gold said, panic lacing his voice. “I won’t let that happen” for some reason he believed her. As soon as he took the scarf off, Gold’s senses seemed to shut down. It wasn’t until Emma placed the scarf back around his shoulders, that he began to feel normal again. And best of all, he remembered who he was. 

 

Just when he thought the waiting was over, there was more waiting. They sat in a room filled with seats, along with dozens of other people. It was very uncomfortable, and stuffy. And worse of all, he had nothing else to observe, but the pirate. Gold felt a creeping sense of jealousy as he observed the pirate with his son. How was he able to have a son, while God couldn’t? 

He couldn't fault Henry, he was just a baby and didn’t know the man he called father. But Gold could almost not bear it when the pirate reached down and picked up Henry, cradling him in his arms as he grew tired. He could also not bear when Emma would lean up and whisper something in his ear that made him smile. He still couldn’t understand how they ended up together. 

Emma Jones was an attractive woman, could have certainly done better than Captain Hook. Gold found it that he was not just jealous of his family, but of Killian Jones’ happiness. After stealing his wife, turning his son against him, and killing Milah, the pirate now seemed to have it all. Gold couldn’t stand it. 

 

Emma was forced to sit next to Gold once they reached their seats. She had been tempted to ditch him and sit with Killian and Henry, but she couldn’t help but feel bad for the man. He was obviously a mess and had barely said three words after the scarf incident. “We’re going to find your son” she said in what she hoped was a reassuring voice. “I know” he said, and then he remained silent for the rest of the ride. 

 

It took Emma the entire taxi ride to their hotel, to convince Gold to first rest an hour and then continue their search. Henry was again, very sleepy, and she was in need of a real bed. The plane ride had been rough, especially sitting next to a stiff Gold. 

“Nice” Emma said as she walked into the large two suit room, Killian had booked from the airport. “My wife’s comfort is my top priority” Killian said as he set Henry down in the center of the large bed. “He’s really out of it, isn’t he?” 

“This is his first big trip” Killian said opening his arms for her to join him. “Speaking of this trip. I think I should help Gold from here on out” 

“We had a deal, I come with you, and we do this together” Killian said. “I know but, have you seen him, he’s a mess. He’s a regular man. He doesn’t have any power here and he can’t hurt me. You stay here with Henry, I doubt he’ll be awake in an hour anyway. Then take him somewhere into the city, like feeding the ducks in Central Park or something” 

Killian didn’t say anything for a minute or two. “Okay, but you have to call me every half hour” She laughed “You’re worse than David and Margaret Margaret, which speaking of, I have to call before they do” she headed off into the other room to make the call. 

 

Emma and Gold entered the lobby of the apartment building. Emma scanned the names of the intercom, and was not surprised when none of them said Balefire.

“No doubt has an alias. Your magic globe didn’t give you an apartment number?” she asked.

“It doesn’t work that way: Gold replied quietly as he stared at the list of names. “Do any of these names mean anything to you?” she asked. Gold didn’t answer. Emma took another look at the list and pointed to a name. “Here’s your boy” 

“Or, it could just be vacant” Gold said. “I know how to find people, I did it for a living not so long ago” she pressed the button “U.P.S. package for four-oh-seven” They hear static, and then the person hangs up. Suddenly they hear a noise from the fire escape. “He’s running” Emma realizes. 

She runs out, and gold follows at a much slower pace. Emma watches as the person makes their escape. That favor you owe me, this is it. Get him to talk to me. I… I can’t run” Gold almost pleaded. “I’ll be back” Emma said. 

Emma chased the man through the New York streets, evading cars and whatnot. Running around the opposite side of the building, she managed to ambush him and tackle him to the ground. “Ow” she murmured softly before looking up. 

She can’t believe who she comes to face with. “No, Neal” she said. “Emma?” Neal says when he recognizes her. He stands and after a second, so does she. “ I don’t understand. What are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here?” Emma exclaims, feeling a sense of hysteria bubbling in her stomach. “Yeah” Neal says. 

Emma shakes her head, her hair flying everywhere “I’m not answering anything until you tell me the truth. Are you Gold’s son?” Neal looks confused “What are you talking about? Who’s Gold?” 

“You played me. You’re from there. You played me, and he played me, you both played me” Emma couldn’t believe, he’d known all along. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay” Neal raised his hands in surrender. “You and Gold” Emma tried again. “Emma, slow down. What are you talking about? Who’s Gold?” 

“Your father. Rumpelstiltskin” she clarified. “He’s here?” Neal said searching around, expecting Gold to pop out of nowhere. “Why else would I be in New York?” 

“You brought him to me? Why would you do that?!” Neal shouted at her. “Hey!” Emma shouted “I am the only one allowed to be angry here! Did you know who I was, where I was from, the whole time? Was this just some sort of sick, twisted plan? Did you even care about me at all?” 

“Emma..” Neal didn’t want to continue this conversation. “Answer me! I want the truth, all of it!” she was growing rather impatient. 

“Fine! But let’s get off the street. I don’t want to meet that man. There’s a bar down the street. We can talk there” Neal replied. “No, tell me whatever you’re going to tell me now” 

“Not here, follow me, you can scream there too” Emma was extremely annoyed, but she had to get answers. So she followed him.   
Neal: No, bar’s better. Don’t worry. You can keep yelling at me when we get there” Emma trailed after him, feeling very annoyed. 

 

“Did you know who I was when we met” Emma asked as they sat at the bar. “Of course not, I would've never gone near you” that comment sort of struck and she stepped back. “ So, if you didn’t know, then you were just using me. You just needed someone to take the fall for all the watches that you stole” 

“I wasn’t using you. When we met, I didn’t know. I found out” Neal said. “How?” Emma asked. “ When I went to sell the watches, I ran into a friend of yours. August” Emma’s brow furrowed, August? He had been trying to help her break the curse in Storybrooke. Was that because he felt guilty? 

“You left me… And let me go to prison, because Pinocchio told you to?” she asked incredulously. “I was trying to help you” Neal had the decency to look ashamed. “By throwing me in jail! Oh my God!” Emma clutched her head in her hands. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She couldn't take how her heart still managed to hurt from this. 

“You're married” he asked surprise as he stared on the rings on her fingers. Emma lowered her hands and looked at her rings. She felt guilty that this entire time she hadn’t thought of Killian, Killian who would understand and comfort her “Yeah, I am” she said defensively. She didn't like his tone, as if he was surprised she'd gotten over him. “That's great” he added awkwardly. 

“I need to go” she said before nearly running from the shop. She hated the tears that filled her eyes and angrily wiped them away. She stopped at a lamp post and leaned on it suddenly feeling nauseous. Forcing herself to take deep breaths and not throw up on the street, she took her phone from her pocket and called Killian.

“Emma, what's wrong” he said immediately noting the hurt in her voice. “It was him, it was Neal. Gold's son is Neal” she barely got out before a sob tore through her throat. “What?!” She heard from the other line. “I don't know. I just ran after him and it was him. I don't even know how this is possible” she cried out as she paced on the street. “Lovely where are you, I'll come to you”

“No, I need to calm down” she said starting to compose herself a bit “I don't want to worry Henry, I'll come to you. Where are you”.

“Central Park, we took your advice about the swans” Killian answered. Emma half laughed half cried “I'll see you there in a bit then”.

As she hailed a cab for Central Park she tried to clear her mind from the past hour. Everything was so crazy, now she wanted a normal day with her husband and son.

Emma had to stop at the sight before her. Killian was kneeling before Henry on the ground before the lake as they fed bread to the swans. Their matching dark hair made tears come to her eyes again. This time, happy ones. She wiped them off quickly, she was feeling very emotional this day.

Killian almost feeling her presence turned to face her and she quickly ran into his arms. No matter what had happened and been done to her in the past, her family now, was worth it all. She would go through all the pain in the world to be with her two favorite guys now.

“How are you love” he asked gently caressing her cheek, he saw how her eyes were red rimmed and how her nose and cheeks were pink. “I'm fine, or I'll be fine, but right now, I don't want to think about it. I just want to spend the rest of the day with you and Henry. Then I want to go home, let Gold figure out how to get back, I'm done”

“Okay love, then let's go” he said taking her hand and together all three fed the swans.

 

Emma was carrying a sleeping Henry in her arms as she and Killian walked into their new hotel room. After spending a day in New York City with a two year old, they were both exhausted.

“My feet are killing me” Emma said as she laid Henry down on one of the beds. “Should we wake him, he did run around quite a bit” Killian asked as he took his and Emma's coats.

“He won't like it but we should” Emma said as she gently brushed Henry's hair back before shaking him a bit.

Henry squirmed a little at being interrupted from his sleep. “It's okay lad, we just need to wash you up okay” Killian murmured as he began to undress Henry. Henry continued to protest but between them, they were able to wash him, dress him for bed and put him to bed in under ten minutes.

They both groaned as they fell down on top of the sheets. “This has been a day” Emma said. “Aye it has love, I quite enjoyed it too though” he said turning on his side to face her. “I did too” she said turning her head and taking his hand.

“How about we take a warm shower as well” Emma suggested as Killian continued staring at her. “Wonderful idea” he said sitting up. He made sure Henry was tucked in covers of the first room before heading into the master suite bathroom.

Emma leaned her head back against Killian’s chest as he washed her hair. It felt incredible. After washing the shampoo out Emma returned the favor, running her hands through Killian’s thick dark hair. It became incredibly difficult to focus on what she was doing when Killian began to press kisses to her shoulders and collarbone. And then, as he washed her body, his hands strayed far too long along her breasts and between her legs. Before the shower was over, Emma was gasping for hair and bucking against Killian’s hands. 

Killian carried her to the bed, and she pulled his head back down to hers, and claimed his lips in a kiss. Killian climbed on the bed settling between her parted still wet legs. Emma sighed happily as his weight covered her.

“I love you” Killian said as he readied himself at her entrance. “I love you” she said then he entered her and it was a struggle to keep quiet. “Shh” Killian muttered placing a kiss against her wet hair and grabbing her left thigh as he carried out a steady pace.

Emma let herself fall down against the sheets, biting down on her lip as her urge to scream hit her. Killian dipped his head down and he placed small wet kisses along her neck and collarbone. “Killian, more” Emma said and he took one of her nipples into his mouth. She pulled on his hair as a loud moan almost escaped her. Arching her back off the bed and twisting her fingers in the sheets, she c. “By the gods, you're so gorgeous” Killian murmured as he balanced his weight on this outstretched arms.

He had gone still and she protested, feeling so close to bursting, as she squeezed his hips with her thighs to feel her release. Seeing the love he poured for her with that one gaze stilled her. Half hidden in the shadows, she could still see his eyes, those blue eyes that had captured hers immediately when they'd first met.

He took her left hand in his right as he resumed his pace once more and when she felt that burst, he fell right along her.

“I love you” she kept saying with the small puffs of breath she had left in her. “You're my everything” Killian said as he pulled himself on his side to look down towards her. Feeling daunting she swung her leg over his hips and immediately felt him go hard again under her wet clit. “You're so wanton princess” he groaned as he took the base of his cock in her hand and began to rock her wetness against his thigh. “Already wet for me” he said as he helped her raise herself over his erect member.

“Always” she said as she let her hips drop down to meet his.

For the millionth time, he thanked the gods that Neal had majorly screwed up ten years ago. Without his wife and son, he was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I have not fallen off the face of the earth. This year has been so busy and stressful that I have not had any writing time. I finally had a bit of time and decided to update. I can't say how frequently I will update from now on, but I will try my best!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader!  
> Here is the second part of my series true love, love. 
> 
> This story will be parallel to OUAT's season 2, but there will be obvious changes. I hope you guys enjoy Together, Love as much as you have enjoyed True Love, Love. Thank you for reading my story and keep commenting down below! 
> 
> Also, if any of you guys have any Christmas chapter requests for my separate one shots series, don't be shy, I will write almost anything!


End file.
